Arc Works
by NeoShadows
Summary: One-shots of future stories to come in the New Year! From the great mind of NeoShadows, I give you several small stories of the dork knight in all new adventures ranging from an odd jobs freelancer chased by older woman to a simple farmer dragged into the adventure of a lifetime. Romance, Harems, Action, and Adventure awaits! Hope Jaune's body is up for the torture. Lucky bastard.
1. Daily Life of a Freelancer

**Aye! What's up? It's NeoShadows here for a special treat for all my fans and new readers!**

 **So, while I was busy working on the next Chapter of Multiplayer, I felt bad that I wouldn't be able to upload just yet. It's a big one that has been going over edits and introduces a few new things. Not to mention I'm also working on the Players abilities and quirks too. Which is why I've decided to publish this little story for all of ya.**

 **This is Arc Works. A series of one-shots for stories in the making. Every story here will eventually be published in the future, with two of them planned for release in 2017 during Multiplayer's break. I've already finished two one-shots and plan on finished the third one shortly. For now, I've decided to release this one chapter as an example of what's to come. Hope you enjoy the little piece. I plan on editing the second one-shot shortly and publishing it later tomorrow.**

 **Now, let's get on to scrolling!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY, they belong to RoosterTeeth. A new year, and same old problems. I have too many games in my library, it makes me groan in pain. I just bought BlazBlue fully knowing I have to finish my writing. Eh, at least I got some more eye candy to drool over. Love me some Noel, rawr!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Daily Life of a Freelancer(All Trades of Jaune).**

Life for one Jaune Arc was. . .interesting to say the least. He could remember a time when he lived a simple life; went to school, studied late at night with friends, constantly worried about passing the next exam, partied late at night with his best buds, and tried to work up the courage to ask out his high school crush. Simpler times, how he missed them.

"Get out the road, jackass!"

Jaune's brow twitched as another car driver flipped him off, passing him by with a loud angry horn blare. The road belonged to everyone, even bicyclist. And he was obeying the speed limit like a good Samaritan. Did that deserve a big old 'Fuck You'?

Where was he again? Right, normal life. How missed those days where he was just a teenager going through high school. But there laid the problem; every high schooler eventually graduates. Well, not all of them, he was actually very lucky to have just passed by a hair's breath. And the happy day had come where he stood with all his classmates, accepting his diploma with tears in his eyes. Finally, after years of hard work, he had passed and was ready to make his first steps to his future caree-

At the time, his face had frozen still in an expression of 'Oh, shit' that could still be seen in his graduation photo. Right, he had almost forgotten. He had no idea what he was going to be doing with his life after school. Shit, that would have been useful to remember when he had been talking with his counselor.

The blonde haired teen sighed in exasperation, sweat rolling past his blue baseball hat as he swerved to the right to move out of the way of another car. His blue sweatshirt was sticking to his chest from all the bicycling, the brisk weather doing little to soothe his sweating. He was wearing a simple blue sweatshirt with a bunny symbol on the back, black sweatpants, a baseball hat a friend has given to him as gift a month ago, and blue sneakers with a cross-hair logo on the sides.

Graduated from high school, four years of hard work and studying, all so that he would leave with no idea with what he wanted to with the rest of his life. All his friends had plans that they were already working towards to; Ren and Nora were going steady and planning on earning enough money to open up their own diner, Pyrrha was training abroad to become the first ever all gold Olympian in sports, Ruby was on her third year in high school, Yang was working as a waitress while training to become a heavy weight champion in boxing, his sweet Weiss was in college so that she could takeover her families company, and Blake was working as a librarian. They understood what they wanted to do with their lives, all except him.

He did know that he liked helping people. If anything, he wanted to join the military like his father, but lacked the training and qualifications to join. He did try faking some transcripts to be accepted, but they saw through them like that. Not to mention his own parents didn't want him to join, they worried about his safety.

Stopping at the red light up ahead, Jaune moved his backpack to his side, rummaging through to make sure its contents were safe and secure. He nodded with a relieved smile, glad to find the lunchboxes in good condition. Good, didn't want to lose his pay, needed all his pay to make rent on time this month.

Once high school was over with, he knew he wanted to move out. He'd been living with two of his friends and their mother for the last year when he had no where to go. He was a grown up now, working a decent paying job. It was about time he unburdened himself from them and got his life together. Too bad the very day he moved out to find a place, he had been fired from his pizza delivery job from a delivery gone bad, and lost all the money he had been saving in his piggybank to a mugger. Safe to say, he had a very bad day. Ashamed to walk back when he had just left, Jaune wandered the streets, cursing his bad luck and lack of thinking, praying for a miracle.

And it was on that day, that Jaune had stumbled upon an odd worn down shop and its owner. A dusty old crow with a drinking habit took one look at him and grinned.

A series of events later, and Jaune Arc had found himself owner of the Crow's Nest, a freelance service where anyone could stop by for services of any kind. At least he had job now, and a roof over his head. Too bad he had no idea how to properly run a business, especially one so diverse.

11:13a.m winked at him from his watch, making the blonde grit his teeth as he glared at the stop light. Damn, he needed to get these lunches to his client! He literally couldn't afford to be late, the landlord was already on his ass about his late payments! Green flicked onto the traffic light. Taking a deep breath, Jaune put his all into pedaling, blasting off on full gear and ignoring the blaring horns from the drivers. Fuck speed limits, he had a fucking job to do!

Now here he was, bicycling past traffic in the middle of the day with hot lunches, on the verge of losing his shop and home because of late payments. And he still had several jobs to do today before he closed up. Simple life was gone, he was a working man trying to make ends meat now.

' _I should have thought about my future better. Stupid eighteen year old Jaune.'_

A line of yellow school buses met his eyes as he slowed down a bit. Sweet, he wasn't too late. He was going to make it! He could already see the fresh cut, dew slick grass field in front of his old high school and a few students walking about.

"Heads up!"

"Eh?" Blue eyes snapped wide open as he turned his head to origin of the voice, finding a spiraling brown projectile flying towards him. Next thing he knew, he was knocked off his new red bike by the football slamming into his face and kissing the wet grassy ground.

Despite the pain and the bruising face, Jaune grinned in victory, the backpack of lunches safe and sound his arms.

"You know, you're still late."

Wincing as he stood back up, Jaune cursed as he read his watch. Damn, he was late by a minute. Stupid football! He grumbled, wishing death upon the bastard who knocked him off his precious bike as he handed the backpack to his client, their silver eye's looking at him in amusement.

"Sorry about that, Ruby. As per our rules, if you're dissatisfied with our service, its on the house." he said weakly.

Ruby Rose giggled at her longtime best friend's grumpy expression. Like all the other students walking by grassy field near the buses, she was wearing her school uniform blazer and short skirt. Despite his loss of payment, Jaune couldn't help but smile at the short dark redhead girl. She was growing up to be quite a young lady compared to the hyper active, nerdy little girl always hanging out with the old gang. Her hair was even growing to the point she had to tie in it back in a short braided ponytail. Still, despite her growth she was still a foot shorter.

"Don't worry about it, Jaune. You know that even if you're late, I'll still pay for your work." Ruby winked as she patted the blonde's shoulder. Unzipping the bag, she carefully took out the six lunches from the bag.

"Yeah, but it's about trust. If Qrow ever found out that I wasn't abiding by his rules, he'd come back from his trip and smack me around with his flask. Even when he's not around, he's still a slave driver."

"That's Uncle Qrow for ya. Besides, he left you his shop, you should be following your own rules instead of the one's he left behind." Ruby frowned as she took out her wallet. Finding the 50L she owed, she shoved the colorful cards against his chest along with his backpack.

"Now take it. If you don't, I'll call Yang and have her pun you to death. Don't make me go with that route."

Jaune shivered as he nodded stiffly, pocketing the cash. Why did she have to pull the Yang card? He'd rather spar with her for an hour then go a minute listening to her puns. Turning his eyes around the old school campus, he couldn't help but be wistful. Man, it had been a year since he walked these grounds.

"I'm guessing Professor Oobleck's taking his classes to the old museum? I was wondering why you ordered so many boxed lunches today, you must have ordered them for you and your friends. I was worried you might have a problem." he teased as he ruffled the redhead's short hair. Ruby pouted with a scowl, her cheeks red at his close contact.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, but you do eat more cookies than your little body should be able to handle. Where does it all go? I'm starting to think they might be stunting your growth."

"I'll have you know I drink milk." she huffed, inwardly sighing in disappointment when he moved back his hand. With that over with, she watched curiously as he crossed off something from the notepad inside his bag, "So, what's the next job? Hopefully your day's packed, or else you're going to be short on cash again. Which would suck, I guess. I mean, worst comes to worst you can always move back in with us?" she smiled shyly as she shifted her feet around.

"Sorry, Ruby, but I ain't going back to burdening you girls again. I know Yang must be happy to have a room to herself again instead of having to share it with you." Even if it was the blonde girl's suggestion that he move in with them when he had been looking for a place, she wasn't exactly happy to be bunking with her little sister again when she enrolled in Beacon.

Ruby groaned at the blonde's stubborn attitude. If it wasn't for that, he would have come back home and continued living with them. She missed having him greet her every time she came back from school, his warm smile always making her heart skip. She wanted her blonde teddy bear back, god damn it!

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it. I know Aunt Raven misses you a lot. She's always asking how you're doing and if you ever lose your place, that she always has a spot for you back home. Even says she'd be willing to share her room with you! Isn't that nice?" she smiled.

Right, how kind of her. Jaune stared flatly at the young high school girl, remembering the last four years he spent living with her, her big sister Yang, and her aunt, Raven Branwen. Their family was complicated. Yang's mother left when she was born due to her. . .sketchy work and their father's busy work schedule taking him away from home. Eventually, he was able to move past it, and even found love again with his friend, Summer Rose. Years later, Yang's mother came back into their lives, wanting to start over with her daughter only for the blonde brawler to turn her away, not wanting to get hurt by the woman who had abandoned them.

But once Yang had been accepted to her dream school in Vale, she had no choice but to bunk with her mother seeing as she lived in the city, close to said school. Eventually even Ruby had been accepted and brought in to live with them; Jaune had been welcomed to Branwen/Xiao Long family two year before Ruby by Yang.

In the final two years of highschool, he had somehow helped the stubborn mother and daughter reconnect. Yang had finally come around to calling her mother instead of Raven, and Raven had finally begun to act like a proper mother. And the dark haired, red eyed woman had been beyond grateful to Jaune for helping her make amend with her daughter and neice and always being there for them despite how rocky things had been at first. Very grateful.

He shivered again, recalling the alluring glint in her eyes as she licked her lips, her deadly fingers grazing against his chest and free hand moving to undue the buttons of her business jacket and blouse underneath.

MILF, that was the first word that had popped into his head. And it had taken every ounce of his being to resist the woman's flirting and trickery. How Ruby and Yang never noticed what their mother/aunt was trying to do with him, he'd never know. Knowing Raven, she'd be more then elated that Jaune moved back in, giving her more chances to whittle down his resistance and sink her teeth into him.

"Well tell her I appreciate the offer, but I got a packed schedule today." he deadpanned, chuckling as he watched his young buddy slump. Ruby must really miss having him around. Must have seen him as an older brother. How nice.

' _Boo! And here I was hoping to drag his homeless butt home. He would be so grateful, he would hug me close to his body, running his fingers through my hair and ask me what he could do to pay me back for my kindness. Then I would coyly say that a small kiss would be a nice way to start, and from there, we'd fall into a hot passionate make out session before dropping his pants and shoving my head down to suck his-'_

Right, she saw him as an older brother alright. And god wore tight spandex.

Shaking away her naughty thoughts, Ruby hid her blush as she went back to talking with her crush, "What's on your list today? Any catering jobs? Because I would love it if you brought back some extras." she said as smacked her lips hungrily. Another thing she missed was his cooking.

"Well, I got to head over to Ms. Schnee's to clean out her pool at one, help Tukson with his Monday order of textbooks dropping off the truck, walk some dogs around for an hour at the dog park, buy some groceries for the old lady two blocks from my place, and then finish things off with helping Mrs. Belladona with her housework. Looks like I won't be bringing anything back to ya today." he smiled in apology.

Today's odd jobs were pretty simple. For once. Jaune thanked god for finally allowing him a day of normality instead of the craziness he had recently had to deal with.

Ruby pouted, "Aww! I wanted some of your old chocolate chip cookies. Taste just like the one's mom makes at Patch."

Patting the girl's head affectionately, Jaune gave her one last smile before hopping onto his bike. Didn't want to be late for his next job. The life of a freelancer was always busy, when he could find work. He was at least doing a lot better then when he had first started the hand me down business.

"How about I make some for you tomorrow when I see you again? Same old same old, right? Omelet Ham with Chedder cheese, chilled milk bottle, and a small cookie platter, the Ruby Special Breakfast!" he grinned.

Ruby nodded feverishly with stars in her silver eyes, already drooling at the thought. "You know just what a girl wants!"

Jaune chuckled at the girl, fixing his hat back into place before waving good-bye and pedaling to his next job. How he envied Ruby, actually studying for her future with a job in mind. Even if weapons design was an odd choice for a girl like her to pursue.

"Who was that?" One of Ruby's friend's asked as they walked over to her. Ruby could only sigh dreamily as she watched him dodge traffic skillfully on his bike, her blush coming back to life as she answered.

"That's my future waifu."

* * *

Jaune panted, his breath ragged as he stopped at the large snow white front gates to the Schnee manor. The whole place had recently been built onto the open grounds, bought by the now owner of the Schnee Dust Corporation, Eis Schnee.

In the past, her husband, Jacques Schnee, had been in charge of the family business, but due to the events of the last month, he was now behind bars and she was now in charge of her father's company. The whole thing had been messy, Jaune should know, he had a hand in helping exposing the man's dirty deeds and even nearly died because of it all. The things he did to keep his shop open.

Buzzing into the gates intercom, he waited for the guards to answer. By now, they knew his face when they saw it in their camera feed, and opened the gates for him to enter the manor. Waving at the guards through the camera's, Jaune rolled his bike in before making his way past the sculpted hedges, water fountains, and expensive lawn ornaments to the front door. He gave it a few knocks and stood by for them to open up.

A jolly laugh passed through the door, bringing a smile to Jaune's.

"Master Jaune! Good to see you on time, as always." Opening the doors, the family butler, Klein Seiben greeted the sweaty blonde with a cheery smile.

"Good to see you too, Klein. I was worried I'd be late, but it looks like I beat traffic yet again! Whoever says you can't beat a car with a bike has never seen my skills on the road!" he grinned proudly. Maybe he should have gone into BMX racing?

"Yes, but I still believe it would be a good idea to buy yourself a car. What's the point in having a license if you don't even drive?" the heavy set gentleman asked as he lead Jaune in.

Jaune shrugged, "I don't have the Lien for a maintaining a car, let alone buying one. I try to save money for four things; Rent, Food, Paychecks, and Comics. Adding a car into that mix would simply be impossible." he nodded sagely.

Klein quirked his brow, "You know, you could save a lot of money for a car if you simply cut back on your comic books. I believe young Weiss once recounted to me a time you spent two hundred Lien on one comic. For a cheap man, you have expensive taste in silly habits."

"Wait, Weiss talks about me?" Jaune blinked, inwardly gushing with joy that his Snow Angel talked about him. And they said he didn't make any progress with her. "And it's not a silly habit! It's adult fiction!" he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes." Klein chuckled with amusement, "I believe we are all entitled to our own forms of entertainment." Walking by the white, snow colored halls decorated with vases of beautiful flowers and vases, the jolly butler smiled as he caught eye of one of his master's at the end.

"Master Whitley! How are you?"

Stopping still, a young cleanly combed boy dressed in a gray blazer and buttoned white shirt, grays slacks, and loafers, turned with a smile at the older man. The boy's eyes were icy blue and hair white as snow, just like the rest of his family. The smile on his face tweaked a bit, noticing who was accompanying the friendly butler.

"I'm doing well, Klein. I was simply coming back from talking with mother about how things are going in Atlas. It's been a while since I heard of how things are going since we left. Just wanted to make sure they were holding down the fort in our absence." he said with a bow, eyes shut as the two came up to him.

"Ah, I'm sure things are fine. General Ironwood has promised to watch over the mansion in our stay. By the way, have you greeted Master Jaune? It's impolite to not greet your guests." he chided lightly, causing the smile on Whitley's face to twitch.

"Of course, how silly of me. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Arc." Whitley politely greeted Jaune, his icy blue eyes narrowing slightly with his smile.

Jaune smiled back, his own twitching as he held out his hand, "Nice to see ya, Whitley. Hope you're doing well in your studies?"

Whitely shook the blonde's hand, gripping it tightly with a crack, "Always am. Wouldn't want to fall behind and become an unproductive member of society. Right?"

Klein sighed in content at his young master's friendly attitude. My, how he had changed in this last month. It was good to see him acting proper and respectful; the absence of his father and his teachings already doing wonders.

"Well, young masters, I must be off. Afternoon tea doesn't make itself. Well, it does, but where's the love?" he said brightly before heading off towards the kitchen. Jaune already knew the way to the pool, he would be fine by himself and was well trusted.

With the kind hefty man gone out of sight, the teen's smiles dropped, glares replacing them as Whitely snatched his hand back.

"Here to clean the pool, poolboy? Tch, can't you find a real job? Out of high school and still doing work unfit for even a peasant." Whitley scoffed as he sanitized his hands with a bottle of sanitizer in the pocket of his blazer.

"I'm more then just a pool-boy, and it's pool-man! Besides, I do more then just cleaning the pool. I can also chauffeur and act as a bodyguard. You've seen my work, so don't go dissing me." Jaune scowled as the young Schnee heir gave him a flat stare.

"Trust me, I've seen your handy work. We're lucky to be alive after that disaster. The only reason we employ you is because mother is grateful for all that you've done for our family."

"Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't be the first time you've said that to me." Jaune sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared ahead, "So, how's Weiss been doing? It's been a while since I last saw her."

Whitley crossed his arms, looking away from the blonde as he answered, "She's doing fine. Still wonder why she chose to attend a community college of all things when her grades could have gotten her accepted into a high class college. She stops by for breakfast and usually returns late in the afternoon from classes. If you really want to know how she's doing, you should work up the courage to actually ask her some time."

"Snow Angel's got better things to do then waste her time with a loser like me." Jaune smiled bitterly. Someone who still hadn't gotten their life together wasn't worthy of her companionship. Even after helping her family out and having her accept him into her home, he still didn't feel like she would ever give him a chance. She deserved better.

Whitley's flat stare didn't leave as he stared at the blonde teen who had saved their lives. Was he really that dense? He felt his eye twitch again. What the hell was it about him that had his sisters and mother interested in him? He refused to believe the man was this dense.

"If you keep thinking like that, then I agree. I don't understand how the same man who put his life on the life to save this families name is the same one who can't even grow a spine to see how a friend is doing. It's baffling." he sighed as he walked past the blonde before speaking up again.

"Just to let you know, I'm watching you. You may have everyone else fooled, but I know what you're trying to pull. If you so much as wink your eyes at them, I will personally gouge them out with my very fingers."

That was. . .new. From what he recalled of the young Schnee, he wasn't as protective of his family before. Jaune shrugged it off as he turned back to making his way to the manor's pool. It was good that Whitley was showing concern for them, just wished he would stop glaring at him like he slept with his mother on his birthday before they cut the cake.

Which brought him to another problem.

Finding the patio door leading to the outside of the manor, Jaune was greeted by blinding sunlight as he stepped onto the large rock plated pool deck. It was designed half a mile wide; never understood why they needed a pool that big. The pool itself glistened in the sunlight, its once clear waters littered by the drifting leaves swimming about. He could make out the Schnee family crest snowflake tiled masterfully at the bottom of the pool.

"I'll never understand how leaves get into this pool. I don't see a tree even close to the gates of this place." Jaune sighed as he took off his cap to scratch his hair.

"You know how it works, sweetheart. The wind loves to carry them miles away to our little home to drop them off out of spite. Thank god we have you here to fix it." a silky voice purred close to his ears, causing his body to freeze up. Dainty pale white arms wrapped around his chest, hugging him close to their owners body. He gulped, feeling the all too familiar firm breasts covered by what he believed was a bikini pressing against his back.

Eis Schnee, only daughter to Nicholas Schnee, mother of Winter, Weiss, and Whitley Schnee, and recently divorced, greeted Jaune with a hug in her two piece swimsuit. The woman stood an inch shorter then Jaune, her long locks of snow white hair falling over shoulders along with a cowlick atop her head, and her sharp blue eyes were filled with adoration for the man in her arms. Her skin was pale as the moon, smooth and free of any blemishes. And despite having had three kids, the woman looked as young as ever, despite the light faint stretch marks due to birth.

Jaune chuckled nervously as the mature woman's hot breath tickled his neck, "Hello, Mrs. Schnee. It's good to see you again. I trust you're sober?" he asked, concerned when he caught the slightest whiff of alcohol in her breath.

Eis pouted as she released the blonde pool-boy, looking away as she played with her hair. She stood in a tight two piece bikini, her breasts fighting their restraints, "Yes, I am. I'll have you know I've been two weeks sober. I'll still enjoy a drink here and there, but I haven't fallen back into my old habits since the divorce. And do remember," she leaned over provocatively, crossing her arms across her chest to accent them more, "It's Ms. Schnee now, okay?"

"Ms. Schnee, got it. I'm just happy that you're following through with your promise. I know Weiss must be a lot happier to have you around the manor. She's missed having a mom." he said warmly.

The pout remained as the Ice Queen nodded. She had to agree, it was nice to be around her kids again. For once, she was able to have a normal conversation with them that wasn't made up of single sentences. Even Whitley was opening up to her! And it was all due to the incredible man standing before her eyes.

"Well that's all because of you, sweetheart. If you hadn't saved me from that life with Jacques, I would have lost any hope of ever connecting with my children again. Which is why I can only trust your services." she smiled softly as her hand caressed his cheek. Seeing him squirm at her touch only made her smile grow wider. Slowly pulling her hand back, she sashayed to her reclining beach seat, her hips swinging in Jaune's vision. Thank god he wasn't wearing his pool trunks yet.

At the thought, he turned away from the alluring sight as he undid the button of his tracksuit pants. Eis pretended to read a magazine as he slipped them off, biting her lips as her eyes peeked over the pages before groaning in disappointment at the dark blue tropical trunks. Tease. Taking off his sweatshirt and shirt next, Jaune walked over to the shed for the tools he needed to clean the pool.

"Oh! Before you start working, do you mind doing me a favor?" Eis asked sweetly as Jaune walked out with large pool net.

Jaune shrugged as he laid the net down and walked over to the white beauty, "Sure. What can I help you with, Ms. Schnee?" he grinned brightly.

"Well, I just need an extra set of hands to rub my suntan lotion on my skin. You wouldn't want me to wake up with lobster skin, would you?" she pouted with a quivering lip, squeezing her breasts with her crossed arms.

He couldn't say no to that face. . .or that chest. Jaune nodded stiffly as the white haired woman laid face down on her seat and handed him the bottle of lotion. He gulped, his eyes trailing Eis's flawless skin from her exposed neck to her lower back. Should have kept his pants on. Squeezing the white cream in his hands, he lowered them hesitantly to her back.

"Wait! Almost forgot." Eis giggled, stopping Jaune inches from making contact. Her hands went to her back, fingers grazing the knot of her bikini before freeing her girls. She sighed at the freedom, throwing her bikini top to the side, "Don't want any bikini lines. I want every inch of my skin lathered in your hot white cream." she breathed hotly.

' _Stay down! Stay down, dammit!'_ Jaune blushed madly as he felt him member stand at attention. She was doing this on purpose! Fighting down his arousal, Jaune breathed in deep before rubbing his creamed hands over the back of the woman. Eis moaned at the contact, her breath coming out in small gasps as she felt his fingers knead her shoulders. Her fingers clenched, squeezing her thighs together as he moved to her lower back and thighs. She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly.

All the while Jaune's expression was flat, other then the slight twitch in his brow and the blush on his cheeks. Yup, she was doing it on purpose.

"Don't forget my front~!"

It was going to be a long, _hard_ day.

* * *

After the torturous effort of fighting an erection while rubbing lotion on Ms. Schnee's soft, subtle body, Jaune was able to finish up his work in the Schnee manor. Eis was grateful and even added an extra tip, so long as he reached for it from between her cleavage. Money was money, and he needed to pay rent.

The blush on his face wouldn't leave him as he went on to his other odd jobs. The kind old woman he was delivering groceries for poked fun at him, pinching his already red cheeks as she asked about the lucky woman swooping him off his feet. They weren't swooping him, they were dragging him off his feet like hungry animals.

At least the work day was almost over. All that was left was the final hurdle, the final boss, a being that made the others pale in comparison to their strength and abilities.

Kali Belladonna smiled happily as she greeted stiff blonde freelancer into her home, "Good afternoon, Jaune! So happy you could fit me into your busy schedule. Cleaning our manor always such a chore for my lonesome self." she sighed as she lead Jaune into her home.

Wife of the late High Leader of The White Fang, Kali Belladonna. She was a simple housewife, and ambassador of the people and faunus of Menagerie along with being Blake's mother. With her husband, Ghira Belladonna having passed away during a peace rally by some unknown assailant years ago, she was left to raise her daughter all by herself during the strife. And with the death of her father, Blake grew up wanting to bring equality like her father, which lead her down a dark road under the new leadership. It wasn't until she had hit her teens that she realized what they had been doing was wrong and eventually ran back home into her mother's arms.

Safe to say, Kali had it rough with all the pressure of her people baring down on her, her husband dying for peace, and her daughter running away from home to leave her by herself. She thanked Oum above though for returning her daughter back to her in one piece.

The Belladonna's were a good family. Jaune himself had gotten to know Blake in high school as an English Partner, eventually finding her as friend he could trust. They weren't the closest, but they were friends in his mind.

Nowadays though, they had gotten a lot closer then they were in school. Most likely due to the events from the past three months that had started from a simple request of helping out with some house work that had somehow lead into stopping a plot from a high member of the White Fang planning on igniting a civil war while taking Blake and her mother hostage in a burning building. He still had scars from that day on his chest from the red haired man's blade. He was lucky to have survived.

Jaune was starting to see a pattern here. Every time he wound up helping his friends reconnect with their broken family, their lonely, single mother's would turn their eyes onto him. There was just something about a young blonde man with carefree blue eyes fixing their problems that turned them on.

And out of all of them, Kali was the boldest.

The door shut behind Jaune once he stepped inside, shaking its frame as he found the cat faunus woman's arms wrapping around his neck. The woman was dressed in a her white hakama, black shrug, and wooden sandals. Her yellow eyes leered as she rubbed her hands over his chest.

"You know, we could always skip our chores. Blake's visiting her friend Yang and is planning on going to the movies with that boy, Sun. And I've been feeling very dirty lately." she purred into his neck, grinning when she saw Jaune try to ignore her advances. His face was stone, not showing a glimpse of emotion other then the red dusting his cheeks.

"I think it would be better if we got started on your chores. After all, you're not paying me to stand around and look pretty, right?" he chuckled nervously.

Kali eye's widened in shock, reminding him of a cat's expression, "I can do that?"

Jaune gave her a flat stare, shaking his head, "No, no you can't. Besides, I'm pretty sure you have something else in mind."

He wasn't wrong. Kali's mind wandered to having the teen all to herself for a day. Running her hands across that muscled chest as he laid her down, spreading her legs apart with a cocky grin on his boy handsome face. She could feel his hot member teasing her before thrusting into her-

"Mrs. Belladonna? You're drooling again."

Blinking, Kali slapped her cheeks to snap out of her fantasy. Couldn't have that right now. They still had plenty of work to be doing before she could have any fun.

She apologized as she cleaned her lips of the drool, "Sorry, my little mind tends to wander. We do have to get to those chores before my little kitty comes home. Not to mention dinner has to be prepared. We can always fool around when we're done." she winked.

' _Resist. Must. Resist._ '

"You know, you can always hire some people to maintain this place." Jaune suggested as he followed the mature cat faunus to the living room for their cleaning supplies, "It's a big manor, close to the Schnee's place. Keeping this place clean is more of a pain then a chore by yourself."

"Yes, but I grew up without relying on the help of others. Not to mention I wouldn't have much else to do other then my gardening and decorating. Besides, that's why I have you here." she smiled, "You're the only one I can trust with such chores. I also like having someone to talk to about the little things while I clean around the house. It reminds me of when Ghira was alive."

The sad drop of her voice stabbed at Jaune's heart. Kali did a very good job hiding the pain of her husband, but even after all these years, she was still reeling from his death. It hurt to see the kind, gentle woman with such a sadness in her eyes.

Laying his hand on her shoulder, Jaune gave Kali a warm smile as she blinked away the tears.

"I'm sure he's happy to know you still think about him after all this time. He was a lucky guy to have you. And I can't lie and say I don't also enjoy doing these small chores with you. And as long as you need me, I'll always be here for you and Blake."

' _I'll do whatever it takes to protect you! Even if it costs me my life, I WON'T LE THEM HURT YOU ANYMORE!'_

Shutting her eyes at the old memory, Kali couldn't help the feeling of her racing heart due from the blonde freelancer. So gentle, yet so fierce. In the fires of that crumbling building, she could see the image of his battered and beaten back standing between them and the red horned man ready to gut him like an animal. Since that day, she couldn't fight the guilty pull she felt at the sight of him. It had been so long since someone had been able to capture her heart.

It was at that moment Jaune was taken back as he was pushed back into the sofa, flinching as his head hit the seat, "Ow! Mrs. Belladonna, what are you doing?" he groaned, only to gasp as the woman jumped onto his lap. His eyes flew open, finding the woman grinding against his crotch with a Cheshire grin.

"I've just remembered that there are some gutters in need of cleaning. And I can't do it myself any longer! I need your special tool to get deep in there and clean it off with your hot liquid soap!" she moaned as her fingers flew for his belt.

"Aw, come on! What about Blake?! She won't be happy to find her mother sleeping with her friend!" he tried to argue.

At that, the cat faunus mother stopped, staring off blankly just as she had taken off her hakama, leaving her in her lacy white top.

"You're saying, that because my daughter would be upset at finding out her mother is screwing her friend behind her back, we can't fool around?" she said slowly, getting a nod from Jaune.

Well, that was one of many reasons why. Even if he himself really, really, wanted to throw it all out the window.

Jaune sighed in relief as Kali nodded in understanding, "Okay, then I guess we must do what we must do." she said simply before taking out her scroll. Blake's number was displayed on the screen, making Jaune's face pale as the mature woman grinned widely.

Dear god, no.

"Hello? Mother, is that you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, my little kitty. I'm just calling to let you know that Jaune and I are slee-"

"Give me that!"

Wrestling the woman onto the ground, Jaune struggled to end the call as he pinned the woman on her back. Kali giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist while using her free hand to undue her bottom robes. With her legs, she began to slowly ease his pants off, dragging them between his ankles as she pressed harder against him.

"Mom? What is it you're trying to say? Is Jaune there? Hello?"

"Call you back, honey! There's some spring cleaning that's been long overdue."

"It's Spring!"

* * *

Nightfall descended onto the dirty, haggard, worn out Jaune as he dragged himself home for the day. It had taken some effort and sweet words, but he had been able to stop Kali from slipping of his briefs and doing the dead on the floor. He'd never felt less of a man after turning her down. Damn chivalry!

With that out of the way, they were able to return to their chores, cleaning up the living spaces and rooms, tending the garden, finish up laundry, and prepare dinner for when Blake arrived. Along with all the work, he had to deal with the cat faunus woman's flirty ways and grabby hands. Made sense that by the end of the day, he was tired to the bone. He got paid his works due, was given a nice little boxed lunch Kali had prepared for him, and had his ass smacked as he left the door. Exhaustion was an understatement after all the work he had gone through.

He was still wondering where the hell she could have gotten that sexy maid's uniform from.

Dragging his feet through the streets, Jaune's weary blue eyes came upon his little slice of heaven. Broke down heaven, but paradise was paradise.

Crow's Nest. A weathered three floor shop in the middle of two apartment complexes; a basement for all their stocked items and supplies, the shop where they did business and negotiated prices with clients, and the top floor where they lived and hung out after a long day like today. The outside had wooden display shelves where they sold candy treats and newspapers along with posters telling of their many services inside. The sign was faded, the 'r' in Crow's slanting like it was ready to fall off any day now. The inside wasn't as bad, but was in need of an update and repairs. One of these days he was going to have to stop procrastinating and fix the place up.

Walking up to the beaten wooden door, he was glad to see they had hung the old closed sign up. After 8PM they were done for the day. He walked around the shop to the alley separating it from the other building before climbing up the metal stairway to his home. Cracking his back, he raised his hand for the door handle, ready to open up till he felt the drain of the days work hit him at once. Jaune groaned as he fell forward, smacking his head against the door with a thud.

"This is nice. I think I'll just sleep out here with the racoons again. Little Satan won't scratch my eyes out again now that I've left my trashcan's open. Besides, the cold steel of the stairwell is just as fine as a cold shower after all the teasing I've had to go through."

The sound of locks unbolting and door handle twisting turned Jaune's head up as the door opened. Red eyes found his own, confused at the sight before crinkling up in amusement.

Emerald smirked at her boss, "Long day of work? Told you it would have been a better idea to reschedule. Didn't the doctor say you should be taking it easy after all the work you've been through?"

"Doctor Marco can shove one of his instruments of torture up his ass for all I care. How else are we going to make rent?" Jaune grumbled as he rested his chin on the cool steel of the stairwell.

The dark skinned thief sighed, resting her hands on her impressive hips. She wore a simple dark green spaghetti shirt and brown pajama bottoms with little jewels. Her short green hair was undone, leaving it to fall back.

For a weak spined blonde, he sure could be stubborn.

"Come on, Em! What's the hold up? Just pay the pizza guy and get your ass in here! May wants us to start the movie already!"

"Man, chill. We should wait for the boss to come back first. Poor bastard's probably laying in a ditch somewhere. I bet the Schnee's finally got him."

Emerald rolled her eyes as she turned her head back to shout, "Who do you think knocked on the door? Jaune's back, and the idiot's too tired to even knock properly."

Walking up to the doorway, a gray haired teen with dark eyes wearing a gray t-shirt and black pajama bottoms turned his eyes down, snorting at the sight of the blonde, "Sup, boss? The housewives giving you a hard time?" he wiggled his brows.

"You've been hanging around Yang too much, Mercury." Jaune glared flatly as the ex-assassin shrugged.

"Did you get enough to pay off the rent for the month? Landlady was threatening to snap off our fingers, one by one, if we missed it again. Said she was going to use a spoon for the deed."

"Why a spoon?" That was the least threatening weapon out there.

Chuckling, a dark skinned toned teen wearing a dark vest over a dress shirt, fedora with a blue trim, black slacks, and sunglasses budged in between Emerald and Mercury.

"You might not think it, but a spoon's one of the deadliest weapons out there. My old man use to threaten his men with a rusty old kiddy spoon when they stepped out of line. Lord have mercy, you should seen them cower." Flynt grinned as he helped his boss up on his feet.

"I don't think seeing a room of hard faced men with scars trembling before a crappy spoon is an assuring sight." Jaune sighed, thanking his friend as he helped inside. "At least you're kind enough to help your boss when you see him on the ground. Unlike some people." he lightly glared as Emerald and Mercury turned away with innocent whistling.

"Course, that's what it means to be in a familia. You got to help your boss out, 1or eat a bullet!" Flynt laughed before dumping the blonde on their wide scarlet sofa.

Jaune's brow twitched, "For the last time, we're not some kind of mob family. We're just a shop of odd jobs, not a hit squad." What part of him looked like he was a Don? He couldn't even handle a gun properly!

Flynt nodded his head with a grin and a thumbs up, "Exactly, the perfect cover!"

Forget it, Jaune slumped back against the cushions of the seat with a tired sigh and shut eyes. The jazz player was better off in his own little world of crime then having him try to explain to him that they were a legit business. Some habits seemed to die hard for Flynt. At least they guy offered more services to the business since joining as of last month.

Right now, Jaune just wanted to relax for the rest of the night. Feeling another body fall beside him, he couldn't help but ease up his muscles and smile as he felt a smaller body hug his arm close to their chests and snuggle up to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the passive face of a little girl, around fourteen to fifteen years old, with short dusty rose hair, light tan skin, and gray blue eyes. She was dressed in a smaller version of his Pumpkin Pete's onsie and a night cap that covered her left eye.

"So, what we watching tonight, May?" he asked the always cool faced redhead. She tilted her head up, frowning lightly in thought.

"I think it's called, Dead Hard? Mercury rented it from BlueBox."

"I don't think that's an appropriate movie for someone your age." Jaune said as he glared at the gray haired teen.

Mercury scoffed as he sat back on the family sofa, "Someone her age?" he laughed, "She's done worst things in her life then the main character and villains combined. And seen worse. An R-rated action movie shouldn't affect her any less. If anything, it ought to make her laugh at all the crappy action and overdone plot."

"He's right." Emerald nodded as she and Flynt sat back, "An ex-sniper girl trained in assassination and covert ops will do just fine watching a movie as tame as this."

"It's the principal, darn it!"

"Really? You know she herself has said worse then 'darn it'. Say damn like a man."

Watching her blonde caretaker grumble about disrespectful employee's and morals, May smiled, snuggling closer for warmth. They were right, the things she had done months ago would make the most hardened criminal squirm, but it was nice to have someone still think of her like a normal child.

"Fine, but we're watching something family friendly after this." Jaune said firmly, getting a groan from everyone.

"Soooo, we still waiting on the pizza?" Flynt asked as his finger hovered over the play button on the remote.

Mercury shrugged, "Meh, the boss is here, might as well start the movie. We'll just pause it when the food gets here. Now, hurry up and press play! We've all had a long day of work, it's about time we relax with a good movie."

Jaune couldn't agree more. Playing the movie, the five freelancers eased back into their seats as they waited for the movie to start. Looking around at his odd little crew he had gathered this half year, Jaune smiled.

So much had happened since he had taken over Qrow's odd jobs shop. Earned his fair share of scars and enemies, nearly died by psychopaths and mobsters, got roped into crazy schemes for power, earned the attractions of his friends single mother's who couldn't take no for an answer, and fixed his fair share of messes just to pay rent. But in that time, he had also fixed families, saved lives, made others see the wrong of their actions, freed others of their imprisonment, and gave a home to those with no where to go. And because of that, he now had his own little family made up of a thief that once worked for an evil mafia family, an ex-sniper girl once part of an orphanage that trained soldiers, an assassin for hire, and an ex-mobster that once belonged to a mafia family that ran the streets.

The carefree, simple life Jaune had long ago was gone. In its place was a life of odd jobs, working to make rent, evading the sexy temptations of older woman, and an unclear future.

And if Jaune had to say, he didn't miss the simple life all that much anymore. Not as long as he had friends like this around.

* * *

 **All Trades of Jaune. A future story born from the oddest of news, I kid you not. Remember when Volume 4 came out and we found out about Blake having a mother? Well, that took by surprise seeing as I, as many others did too, thought that she was an orphan. Then we also find out in the second episode that Weiss still has a mother too. And my brain wracking mind with the knowledge bouncing around it had thought it would be funny that instead of team RWBY falling for Jaune that their mothers did. From there, I began picturing a story revolving around the idea in a modern like setting for shits and giggles. Not to mention to feed my pervy mind.**

 **And around that time, a plot began to weirdly pan out involving an odd jobs Jaune attracting a harem of older woman as he found himself dragged into these plots involving saving others and stopping mobsters. Thus, we have All Trades of Jaune! Name still under consideration. A mix of Gintama and oddly enough, Hitman Reborn! And let me tell you, it's quite an interesting story in the works. Weird how an idea like that is born.**

 **This little one-shot isn't exactly canon with the story under works. Think of it like a regular one-shot that a manga writer would publish before writing the first chapter. Some things might change, and others won't. It's all still under development.**

 **The story is under works and will be published in the future, around the time that Multiplayer goes into break. Let me know how the one-shot came out and feel free to give me some ideas for inspiration. If it does get enough popularity, it might even make an early release. Hell, if you got a better name for the story, I'd love to hear it. Might even replace the original if it's good enough and credit 'ya.**

 **The next one-shot will be published tomorrow to welcome in the new year. And next week the final one for the moment will be released as well. The third one is my favorite, only because of the dirty scenes I've written. Might have to PM SpookyNoodles or Maxaro for advice in lemons as I edit it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the sneak preview! Now, I must get back to working on my main story. Going to be up all night if I'm going to try and publish it on Thursday to make up for it not being ready today.**

 **Read and Review! It's common courtesy.**

 **NeoShadows fading in and out.**


	2. Market Mishaps

**Happy New Years! NeoShadows here, ready for a new year of writing for your pleasure.**

 **Alright, as promised, I have the next chapter of one-shots for future stories in the works up. I've been working on this one way before even Multiplayer was in the making. But due to its vast world building and epic scale it couldn't be published just yet. But I do have this little piece to give you all an idea of what's to come in the future. It's a grand adventure of a reluctant hero who wants nothing to do with fighting. But the blood that runs in his veins is cursed for the life of a warrior. A darkness is seeping out into the world and only a hero chosen by the God of Light can banish the evil threatening to devour everything in sight.**

 **But first! Some reviews.**

 **Fuzzyjacket: Neither did I. The harem of MILF's, I did know I wanted.**

 **KitsuneRose16: It was a grand thing.**

 **Sachirissy-XXUndeadavengerXX: Don't worry, it's a story in the making. So it will be published around this year after a few of its chapters are finished. It'll start off a few months into his new business and continue off from there.**

 **Cheeser42: Yup, I always knew I needed a beta for my stories. Editing myself is fine, but I tend to miss out on a few. The story will be published this year during my main story's break, so look forward to that in the coming months.**

 **Dark Rayquaza: Don't worry, this story will be published in the coming months as I work it out. Glad you liked the small piece of what's to come. I'll think about adding Summer, still on the fence about that one. And Pyrrha's mother? Hmm, food for the thought.**

 **A Fan1204: What gave it away? Was it the AN about the RWBY's mothers? It was, wasn't it? Let's face it, I was bound to write it eventually. I just didn't expect it to become a fusion of Gintama/Hitman Reborn. That took me by complete surprise. As for the plotline, I'll be beginning it a few months into Jaune's business, covering from several Arcs that'll go into The Belladonna family, Schnee family, and Branwen family. It's going to be a hell of a ride with a good amount of crack sprinkled in; what else would you expect from a story with Gintama elements to it? Look forward to it in the coming months. I'll have the next chapter of Multiplayer up by Thursday night.**

 **Scrapper349: Yup, this story takes place in a modern setting, devoid of the Grimm and Huntsman academy's. And it'll cover the span of his first few months since graduating high school and being left Qrow's business. I'll even throw you a bone; the very first arc to come will cover May Zedong's story and falling into his business. For the Beta thing, yeah, I always knew I needed a beta to look over my work. I just need one that's in the system that knows a lot about writing and proper word use. If you ever become a Beta on the sight, I'd love to see if you can help out.**

 **Alright, that's enough answering reviews for now. Let's get on with the next one-shot, shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY, they belong to RoosterTeeth. All I own is this laptop and the copious amounts of unplayed games on its drive. That, and a few secret files no one knows about.**_

 _ **. . . . . .What are you looking at? Don't judge me, damn it! I refuse to believe anyone reading any of my stories is not guilty of the same sinful acts as I! I'm a fucking saint compared to some of you bastards!**_

 _ **. . .Yup, I can't even say that with a straight face. God's already slapping his face in shame and pointing his finger to the hellish realm below.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Market Mishaps(Unwanted Lineage)**

Sunshine fell over the small kingdom of Patch, an island ungoverned by the four major kingdoms. A capital for the people, and faunus, where it established a major trading route for all kingdoms by sea and air. It was truly a peaceful kingdom for all.

And it was here, that a Jaune Arc, had found himself in. Walking by the many street vendors in the sprawling open markets of Patch, Jaune sighed as he absent mindlessly gazed at all the items, trinkets, and food for sale. He was wearing a simple black leather vest over a cotton shirt, black pants, and open toed sandales.

The market street wasn't a new scene for him. Being a farmer, he had his own little stand back at his humble little village where he sold vegetables, fruit, and eggs. But the market they had back home was small, you knew the people vending the items on some kind of personal level. Not like here, where you didn't know if you could trust the person selling you the items for a fair price or quality. The place was too big, too showy, and too busy, everyone hustling by to buy whatever was next on their list. Where he came from, you would browse a bit and stop to have a nice friendly conversation with the merchants.

That was the simple life. Where the only thing he had to worry about was the growing season and the damn pests trying to mooch off his harvest. Where he would wake up to the rooster's call to start the day full of watering the plants, feeding the livestock, harvesting the ripe fruits of his labor, and stopping by the village center market to vend what he could for a nice coin.

The heavy weight of the sheath strapped to his belt was a clear reminder that such a life was gone. Replaced by a responsibility centuries old and left forgotten by those who had cast his family lineage away for a mistake long forgotten. A warriors fate now fell onto him and he never asked for it.

Literally, Jaune never asked for any of this. But when a ninja girl with ropes, a feeding sack, and an apple to stuff his mouth shut kidnaps you for a grand adventure spanning all they way to the neutral island kingdom of Patch, you don't really have much of a say of what you want.

"God damn, Blake. I knew I should have walked away the moment I found her eating my lunch under the apple tree." Jaune grumbled as he passed by a stand selling several kinds of fish. He felt his stomach grumble, reminding him that he had passed breakfast as one of the vendors dipped a bass in frying oil. Man, did that look good.

Digging his hands into his pockets, Jaune gestured at the bearded vendor for one of the fried fish already on display. Handing the man a few gold and silver coins, the blonde farmer licked his lips as he bite down on the golden crisped fish on a stick. The warm white meat melted in his mouth as savored the small spices added in for flavoring.

Life now wasn't so bad, he supposed. It was just mind boggling how a simple farmer like himself had now become a warrior, just like the ones his father had said his family had once been centuries ago. Jaune had the blood of heroes running through his veins, and power left untapped if what the old gray haired man sipping coffee was to be believed. And because of that age old power, he was now being roped into banishing some dark powers threatening to engulf the world in an ancient evil thought to be nothing but fairy tales.

Guess he couldn't deny their claims. Crocea Mors, the shield and sword said to have once been used to slay demons and monsters had been in his family for generations, passed down to the first born son and his son, to him. He never understood why that was; the Arc family was a family of farmers, traders, and merchants, they had no need for an old war relic. But it was proof of what he thought were tall tales of their families heroism long forgotten by the world.

Finishing off the fried fishy treat, Jaune tossed the pick into a nearby trash-bin as he continued wandering the market street.

A lot had happened since he had been forced on the journey he now walked. Jaune fought his first fight against some bandit and lucked out a win with the help of the ninja girl, Blake, had his aura unlocked by some mysterious redheaded woman in a travelers cloak with the most beautiful set of emerald eyes he had ever seen, encountered the dreaded darkness that was threatening the world; The Grimm, and stopped a bandit leader from taking over the port town leading to Patch all by himself. It had felt like he was some hero in those old stories his mother and father had read to him. And because of his adventure, Jaune had made a few new friends and experienced things he would have never experienced back in his little farm.

"Jaune? Jaune! Wait up a moment!"

The voice of a young cheery girl brought a smile to Jaune's face as he turned to find a girl two years younger then him with short dark red hair running after him. She wore a leather vest over a cotton shirt and leather short skirt with sandles. What made her stand out from the rest of the girls in the market though would be the soot stains on her cheeks, the large worn out smith gloves tucked into her skirt, and the large dirty, burnt smith apron over her chest reaching down to her ankles. It was a wonder she hadn't tripped over it.

Ruby Rose, his newest friend since he arrived in Patch. A young blacksmith that designed weapons for a living. She was unlike any of the girls he had met so far, wanting nothing more then to get her hands dirty and go giddy at the newest weapons passing by her kingdom. She was what they called a weapons dork.

The crowds around them parted as the redhead ran over, clearing a way for her and the several armored men wielding silver lance/gun hybrids gathered behind her.

Oh, and she was also the current crowned princess to the king of Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long.

Ignoring Ruby's guarded escorts, Jaune greeted the weapons princess with a smile, "Hey, Ruby! What are you doing out of the castle? I thought you were busy working on that Ax/Chainblade prototype for the entire day?" he asked as the young girl smiled sheepishly.

"I was, but Hanz thought I should get some fresh air before we began molding the metals and chain mechanics. And I can't disobey my blacksmith master, he get's really grumpy when I brush off his suggestions." she pouted. So what if she went hours in the hot smith without food or water? She hadn't passed out from heatstroke or thirst. . .in the last month.

"Shouldn't a princess be studying proper table manners and etiquette then beating hot metal with a hammer?"

Ruby crossed her arms with a huff, "Stuff like that sounds boring. I remember Yang use to complain about those things every time she came back from her royal lessons. I am a girl of action! And weapons! I'd rather disassemble the Gatling turrets at our defensive walls then learn how to waltz." she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I can see why she ran away from home long ago. Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean I have to revolve my entire life around it."

Hearing a sad tint in Ruby's voice, Jaune decided to take her mind off the matters of her title and her runaway big sister, "Well, since you're out of the castle and I have nothing going on right now as the big guy's talk about what to do with me, how about you join me in my walk around the market square? You could find some supplies for your weapon while you're at it." he suggested, getting the girl to tap her lip in thought.

One of the armored helm guards bent down to his charge's level as he spoke, "Princess, do you believe it to be a good idea to accompany this peasant? If he is a bother, we will quickly remove him from your presence." he said as the six other guards raised their lances.

Ruby scowled as she lowered the head guard's weapon, gesturing for the rest to do the same, "No, Sir Lux, Jaune's a friend, there's no need to worry about him. I trust him completely!" Turning back to Jaune, she apologized as he eased his grip on the blue hilt of his longsword, "Sorry about that, Jaune! With how tense the neighboring towns and villages have become with the sudden rise of raiders and bandits attacking, Dad's been executing caution and warning the guards to always be on high alert. Never know when another attack like the one that had struck Misenwood last week will pop up."

"You don't have to tell me that." Jaune groaned as he rubbed his aching shoulder, "I was there with Blake to stop the bastard. By the way, thanks for designing the guy's submachine gun weight hammer, it was really fun dodging that thing." he said sarcastically.

"In my defense, I had no idea that any weapon that I've designed would be misused. Hanz sells them, I make them."

"That doesn't make the pain of getting shot by that thing hurt any less. I can still feel the bullet digging into my bone." Nearly lost that arm, "So, how about it? You want to hang out for a bit?"

Ruby nodded happily, "Yup, yup! It's not often that I hang out with friend, or any friend at that matter. Weapons don't exactly hug you back, sadly." she grinned before turning to the head of the guards, "How about you guys take a break? Jaune here can watch out for me for a bit and I can always signal for you if we're in trouble."

"My Princess, I don't know if that would be a good idea!" Lux sputtered, flinching suddenly as he found the silver eyed girl's big watery eye's stare up at him and his men with a quivering lip.

"Come on! I just want to hang out with my friend like a normal girl. Can't I have that?" she whimpered.

Collectively the guards felt several invisible spears pierce their hearts at the puppy eyed stare of their princess. Just the sight of her eyes tearing up made them almost fall to their knees in submission.

Coughing into his gauntlet fist as he regained his composure, Lux stiffly nodded with a salute, "I-I suppose we can leave you for a bit as we grab lunch. But we will be close by and out of sight, if that's fine with you, Princess."

"Thank you, Lux! We're just going to look around for bit, so don't worry!" Ruby grinned happily as she dropped her act. Always worked, she inwardly laughed.

With her guards leaving her, Ruby went on ahead, waving back to her blonde friend to follow after. Jaune smiled, ready to run after her until he felt the heavy hand of the head guard fall onto his shoulder. He gulped, meeting the slitted eye holes of Lux's helm, the man's red eyes glowing menacingly.

"Listen well, boy. If so much as a hair is misplaced on our beloved Princess's lovely little head, I will have your entrails drawn out from your throat with scolding hooks and ground slowly into meat for our horses to dine on as you slowly die before their eyes." he threatened menacingly as his men raised their weapons up with killer intent.

"Horrid death, got it!" Jaune nodded with a trembling smile.

Moving the guards hand off, Jaune ran off to the innocently smiling redhead, all while feeling the piercing eyes of her guards following his back.

He was pretty sure he had nearly pissed his pants.

* * *

Walking side by side, Jaune and Ruby were happily indulging in eating some crepes they had bought at vendor. Ruby carried several bags full of mechanical items and Dust in her arms, having found some things she had been missing in her shop. They were busy talking about one of Jaune's recent adventures, specifically, what had started him on the path he now walked.

"-And after Blake and I were healed up from Grant's attack, she tied my hands and feet together and stuffed an apple into my mouth. Then, she shoved me in a feeding sack I had laying around before asking the mayor of my village to watch over my farm while I was away. It wasn't like they could really do anything, no one back home was much of a fighter and Blake had saved their lives. All they could do is nod and look away, ignoring my muffled cries for help."

Ruby paused as she chewed on her creamy treat, finding it hard to picture the scene Jaune had just described to her. Blake wasn't really the kind of person to do something so. . .odd. The ninja had been her personal guard when she was little and hardly spoke to others beside herself. Not to mention she was a calm faced individual who displayed very little emotion. Seeing the raven haired faunus woman do such a thing with a straight face almost made her want to laugh.

"She really didn't give you an option, did she?" Ruby said, her voice muffled as she dug back into her treat.

Jaune scowled, biting a chunk off his grape crepe viciously as he nodded, "I mean, I can understand why after she explained it to me. She had a mission to find the current Arc heir to Crocea Mors, can't exactly disobey an order from not just the king of the kingdom, but the rulers of the four major kingdoms. Just wished she hadn't dragged me away from my farm. I miss my animals." he sniffed as he gulped down his food before digging right back in.

"And it's all because of Crocea Mors. The simple longsword and shield/sheath is the whole reason that you were taken all they way here to Patch." Ruby looked down at the sheathed blade curiously.

To think that the simple sword and shield was the weapon once spoken of revelry in legends of long ago. It was an ancient tale, of a man who fought against a dark god that had plunged the world in pitch darkness and raised armies of death incarnate, and sealed him away for all eternity. The battle was said to be so vast that it had damaged the very moon above their heads. The name of the weapon the man had wielded differed in each story; Excalibur, Gungnir, Asi, Gandiva, Mistilteinn, Caladbog, and etc. But the one least known was Crocea Mors, and here it was, strapped to Jaune's belt like an ordinary sword. Nothing about it said it was some legendary weapon capable of rending the very world asunder, it was just a weathered old blade.

And because it had been handed down to Jaune by his own father, it was now his responsibility to seal away that darkness once again. Made Ruby wonder why his family had been banished from stepping foot on any of the kingdoms grounds long ago if they were so important. It just didn't make sense to ban an entire family bloodline for the mistakes of the past that no one remembered.

"You know I was going to sell this thing after Blake had tried to convince me to go with her? I didn't see any need to keep Crocea Mors around as just an heirloom. Should have sold this thing long before then." Jaune said, remembering when he was ready to leave for the market to sell it off. But then some bandit and his gang barged in threatening to burn the whole place down.

"Maybe, but then you and I would have never meant." Ruby said shyly as she looked away, biting her knuckles. They stopped by a large water fountain, sitting down as Ruby shuffled her feet like a nervous child.

Jaune was a nice guy, and Ruby was happy to have him as a friend. Sure, she had Blake, Zwei and her master, Hanz, but that was pretty much it when it came to friends. She wasn't the most social girl out there, let alone princess. That's why she was glad to have met the blonde knight, he was easy to talk to and was fun to hang around. He didn't see her as a princess, he simply saw her as Ruby, a weapons dork who wanted adventure.

' _Damn it, how I am suppose to feel with eyes like that?'_ Jaune mentally groaned as Ruby turned her watery silver eyes to him. It was like she did it on purpose. Which she did. Must have learned it from her dog.

Patting the girl's head, Jaune agreed as the blacksmith trainee brightened up at his contact.

"Guess that's one of the few things I can thank my sword for." he said warmly.

Grinning giddily at his attention, Ruby was ready to suggest that they go find some more treats to eat before a loud commotion caught their attention. A loud boom echoed throughout the market plaza, releasing a powerful hair tussling gust of wind from the origin of the sound. Panic entered the bustling people, the howl of a gorilla cementing their unease as they began to run. A trail of dust clouded destruction plowed through everything in sight, coming to a stop a few feet from the fountain they rested at. Blue wisps trailed the eyes of the beast as the dust cloud hanging around it died down, revealing a towering silver back gorilla the size of a small house. Chipped, dented gray chest armor could be seen along with rusted chains shackled on its gauntlet fists. It's dirty yellow teeth snarled, spiting drool as it beat its chest and howled loudly.

What little people remained around the fountain screamed as they ran for their lives. Behind the silver back beast laid a trail of wreckage and bodies, spanning a mile far from wherever it came from. The sight made Ruby gasp into her hands, her eyes trembling as she noticed a few of the bodies fail rise up or even twitch.

Jaune moved Ruby behind himself, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword as he kept his eyes trained on the snarling beast. The sight of the beast was one thing, but something a lot more dangerous caught his attention.

At the center of the gorilla's chest plate a black arrow could be seen piercing through its chest into the center of its heart. A black-red energy began to leak from the animal's eyes, slowly corrupting it as it devoured its body in a cocoon.

"Ruby, I need you to call your guards. Now." Jaune ordered as he slid his sword out.

"But-"

"I SAID NOW!" Jaune shouted, taking Ruby back as she flinched. He grimaced at his shout, sighing as he laid his free hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be around here right now. This beast isn't a normal one you would find in the wild or the coliseum; which is where I'm guessing it came from. Someone's responsible for all this and they're controlling it. I need you to call your guards to help take it out and find a safe place to hide. I promised that not a single hair on your head would be touched, and an Arc never goes back on their word."

Ruby wanted to protest, to say that just because she was a princess didn't mean she didn't know how to fight too, but he was right. She didn't even have a weapon to fight with, let alone have her aura unlocked. She'd be nothing but a distraction that would get in his way. Grudgingly, she nodded her head, biting her lip as she turned to run and signal her guards to their location.

She could only hope that Jaune could hold out long enough till help arrived.

Jaune kept his eyes on Ruby's back till he was sure she was a good distance away from the fountain square before turning his eyes back to the beast wrapped in a veil of darkness.

Of all things to attack him, why did it have to be a Grimm?

With a thundering howl, the beast slammed its fists down, cracking the pavement and dispersing the darkness shrouding it. Now free, the gorilla's skin had grown pitch black, growing odd bone plate like growths on its body and a shattered bone mask on its face. Half of its face looked to be burned off, its eyes glowing bright red as it stared down its prey. Its armor remained on its body, fully repaired as its chain shackles wrapped around its arms.

Ren had been cataloging the Grimm on their journey, and if Jaune remembered right, this one was called a Beringel; created from the body and soul of a gorilla.

"Why can't I have a simple afternoon hanging out with a friend? Even within the kingdom's wall, I'm still not safe from you bastards?!" Jaune yelled as he jumped over the Beringel's swatting fist.

The Beringel's head twitched, growling as it whipped the chains on its wrists after the blonde knight. Jaune went on the move, evading the chains as they were powerful enough to cut the stands around them. Again and again, it swung its shackles in a mad storm of steel to tear apart Jaune. Broken carts and stands flew around Jaune as he sweated in his dodging. The damn thing was stronger then a normal coliseum gorilla, and that was saying something.

Pulling back its fists, the Beringel coiled its chains around its knuckles for a more devastating blow. It howled, the very volume of which distorted the airspace around it in a strong gale of whipping wind. Jaune grit his teeth as he found himself within the area of its howl, stunned by its volume as it shot its fists onto him.

"Think again!" With quick flip of his sheath, Jaune transformed it into its pristine white kite shield painted with two golden arcs. The chained wrapped fists slammed into his shield with enough force to blow back Jaune's hair and tear apart the stand behind him. And despite the pain, the blonde knight held his ground, the only noticeable damage to be seen being the static white pulsing static around his shield arm.

Blake was a lot of things, she was a sneaky ninja, a lover of smut literature, a fish lover, and kidnapper, but she was also one hell of a teacher when it came to combat. Had to thank Ren too, both of them had shaped him from a simple farmer to a warrior.

Skipping back from the fist, Jaune weaved through the barrage of swinging fists. Each time the beast's knuckles came close to grazing him, he swung his sword back, slashing at its coiled chains. Each swing began to chip at the metal, cutting into it in hopes of breaking its chains. Seeing a straight punch firing at him, Jaune side stepped the blow, wincing as it whipped a gale to smack him around. As fast as it was at punching, it was slow when it came to rearing its fists back. With that in mind, Jaune pumped aura into his legs, exploding off the spot to swing his sword at its jugular. The Beringel wasn't to be taken lightly though; seeing the blonde jumping for its neck, it uncoiled its right fist and swung its chains diagonally at him. Jaune spun around mid-air, blocking the chains as they sent him flying past the Beringel's head.

He smirked, moving his shield back as he took hold of the retreating chains. The force that the dark gorilla pulled them back gave him enough momentum to slash at the back of its neck. Blood gushed out of the cut at the back of its neck, causing he beast to howl in pain. Jaune let go of the chains, skidding to a stop on his feet. In rage, the Beringel whipped its right chains downward, intent on crushing the knight to a pulp. Jaune moved to the left, shielding his face with his shield of the whipping wind created by the force before swinging at the metal links. All the little nicks he had created were enough to finally break apart its right wrists chains, snapping them apart as the fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Now, the Beringel was mad. Stretching its arm out wide, it began to spin on its feet, whipping the last of its chain around to lash out at everything within its span of destruction. Jaune was buffeted by the tornado it had become, the very wind around it swirling like a vortex that picked up the remains of the stands and carts like shrapnel. Unfortunately, its spin was strong enough reel him in even as he tried to stand his ground. Bits of the rigged pieces of wood and metal tore at his body within the vortex, cutting against his aura and even slashing at his clothing. He could feel the nicks and gashes on skin open up as his aura began to wane.

Pulled in further, Jaune was eventually smacked by the lashing chain and sent flying out of its vortex. He was sent crashing through the fountain and skidded along the ground on his back. Water gushed out, raining all over the fountain square and soaking the two.

That. . .hurt. That really hurt. Jaune grimaced as he struggled to rise back up. A gash had opened up along the left side of his face, trailing red down to his cheek along with the other wounds created by the shrapnel. At least his aura was still up. He could already feel its power healing the lesser cuts and bruises. Standing back up, he wiped his chin of blood, spitting a wad of red to the side as he glared defiantly at chest banging Grimm.

At this rate, he wouldn't last long. While he had made amazing progress these last two months training on the road, Jaune still wasn't at the level he needed to be take on monsters like a Beringel by himself. He was close, but he still needed more experience to fight on his own with such Grimm.

Seeing the knight worn out, the Beringel howled before launching its chain at the blonde. Jaune swore, raising his shield up to defend. He could only hope he could withstand another blow like that with how damaged he was.

But just before the chain could strike, a spinning green blur smacked into the links, disrupting its trajectory to flail back. The Beringel growled, turning its head around to find the one who got it its way. A spay of gunfire answered back, keeping it still as it raised its forearms to block the bullets.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, smiling as a presence dropped beside him out of nowhere. A man with long raven hair done up in a ponytail and magenta colored eyes stood beside him. He wore a green kimono over a mesh undershirt and haori jacket, magenta sash, and a black hakama with white socks and sandals. A single streak of pink colored his hair. In his right hand, he held what Ruby liked to call a green 'sub-machine gun' pistol with a fanged blade. A simple pink sheathed katanna could be seen tied to his waist.

"Good to see you, Ren. I was worried that I would have to fight this thing alone." Jaune chuckled weakly, groaning as he rubbed his shield arm.

Ren nodded at the blonde knight, ceasing his gunfire as he laid his hand on his shoulder, "We heard the commotion from all the way at the castle. Blake and I had a feeling it might lead us to you, you do seem to have unfortunate luck in finding yourself in trouble." Ren smiled calmly as his green aura began to work on healing the damage inflicted onto Jaune.

"Blake? She's here?" Jaune said in surprise, searching for the cat faunus around the wreckage. "Where is she?"

The Beringel slammed its hands into the ground in fury, shaking the plaza as it glared at the two men causing it so much trouble. Getting into a four legged stance, it was ready to charge after them, only to be stopped as a black blur appeared in front of its face. Yellow eyes coolly stared back before a purple blur passed its face. A red gush of blood flew out from the laceration on its masked face, the pain causing it to grab its newest wound as it howled in agony.

A pale skinned woman in black robes jumped back to their side. She wore a loose black ninja robe, mesh undershirt and leggings, a short skirt with metal padding, a purple sash wrapped around her waist, and black heels. The two cat ears on her head twitched as her black sword shifted into a hilted gun. She turned her eyes to Jaune, her lips faintly lifting upwards before she frowned.

"You shouldn't have wandered out on your own like this. You know Salem's faction is watching you, even within the wall's of a kingdom like Patch. Going out like this paints a target on your back." she sighed, loading her gun absentmindedly as she fire a couple of shots at the Beringel before it could regain its bearings.

"Excuse me, Blake, for wanting one day to myself without having to worry about being hunted down by monsters said to be fairy tales! I just wanted nice afternoon out while those guys at the castle are busy with what to do with me now that they have me. Forcefully, if I might add." he said flatly, getting an annoyed look back from the ninja girl.

Blake opened her mouth to say something back, but thought better of it. After all the time they had traveled together, she had learned that his opinion mattered and that the situation he had been dragged into wasn't exactly fair. Letting him whine and complain every now and then was her way of understanding. Until it got annoying and she shut him up.

Enough was enough. The Beringel breathed out its nose, snarling as it began to swing its chain around. It could only take so much before it grew fed up. It howled madly, alerting the party of three to the dark gorilla preparing to attack again.

"Ready? Fire!"

The sound of locking guns filled the air as a rain of bullet hell slammed into the Beringel. Flashing gunfire escaped the lances of the armored knights popping out from the streets. From the crowd of knights, Ruby squeezed through to find Jaune standing across from the Grimm with Blake and Ren. She sighed in relief, glad to see that he wasn't wounded too bad.

"I got you your reinforcements!" Ruby grinned, crossing her arms as the knights continued to pepper the monster into staying still. She threw her hand out, clenching it into a fist as Jaune turned back to her in surprise, "Now, finish it!"

Jaune nodded gratefully, grinning back as he moved Ren's hand off his shoulder. His body had been healed enough, it was time they ended this!

"How about it, Team Attack?" he asked the two ninja's at his side.

Ren nodded his head as he called back Storm Flower's second gun, "I'm all for it. I don't want to keep this fighting going on anymore. I only just got here and I'm already tired of it." he yawned into his hand.

"The King wants us back at the castle as quick as possible. He says he's finally made up his mind on what to do next." Blake agreed as she shifted Gambol Shroud back into its sword function, "Not to mention we have to report back on this incident and figure out who created a Grimm to attack you out of no where."

"Alright then, let's finish this up!" Jaune grinned, pumped up as the two raven haired ninja's nodded.

With their plan in mind, Ren and Blake dashed towards the Beringel. Fed up with the gunfire, it focused all its strength into its arms before smashing them downward, creating a bellowing dust cloud from the wall of pressure it created. The bullets were blow back, the knights visions obscured by the veil it had created around it.

" _ **Lotus Shadow!**_ " Jaune shouted, giving the command for the two attack.

Blowing the dust veil away with a swing of its massive arms, the Beringel found one of its prey standing in front of it. Ren stood calmly as he aimed his pistol at the beast, even as it lashed out with its chain. The metal links made contact, tearing Ren's chest out in a bloody display. The victory was short lived though as the image everyone was witnessing faded away like shadow. The Beringel spun around for its deceitful prey, finding it firing at its back. It howled, firing its coiled fist at the single pink locked man. That's when it saw her, the cat ninja girl stuck close to his back with her arms moved back to wrap around his waist. A shadow copy took the hit as they spun around before blurring to appear at its right. Ren fired at the beast, slowly chipping away at it as his bullets dug into the beast. Again and again, the beast rained blow after blow at the two, only for them to repeated the same process of attacking and switching out.

Jaune stood back watching the attacks rain as he held his sword up diagonally, its blade glowing with white energy. Just a little more and he would be ready to land the finishing blow.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jaune commanded, calling off the attack as the two ninja's jumped back. He looked back at Blake, "You ready?" he grinned widely.

Blake nodded, amused to see such an expression on his face. It wasn't long ago that the same face staring back at her with trust had once been glaring at her for taking him away from his simple life. My, how things have changed.

"Always."

Moving Gambol Shroud back, Blake began charging up her own blade with her purple aura before they charged at the Beringel. It reared its fist back ready to pummel them to mush. Ren wasn't having any of that as he rushed past the two, springing off the ground to jump over its head. He landed on the back of its neck, stabbing the bladed fangs into its eye sockets.

Distracted and blind by the attack, the Beringel was helpless as Jaune and Blake dashed into its guard, swinging their respected swords at its chest.

" ** _Twilight Crossing!_** "

From their blades, the two slashed an X made of a large blade of white and a smaller blade of purple at its chest. The crossing blades tore its upper body armor like paper, freezing it still as it stumbled back. Jaune and Blake jumped back as they watched the monster fall to its knee's, staying perfectly still before a large spray of blood gushed out of the large X. Dark wisps began to evaporate from its body as the red light in its gouged eyes faded, leaving it to fall with a quaking thud that shook the ground.

The Beringel was dead. Left to fade away into the darkness that birthed its new form.

Silence reigned over the wrecked fountain square, the knights easing their weapons as they watched the last of the Grimm's body turn to ash and drift to nothing. A loud cheer erupted from the knights and the few townspeople that had returned at the ending of the fight, congratulating the heroes that saved them all.

Jaune breathed a huge sigh, grinning tiredly as he sheathed Crocea Mors. Well, that was a thing. Didn't think he would be getting into a fight with a Grimm today, especially within the kingdom's walls. God knows he could use a drink after all that.

"JAUNE!"

The breath was robbed out from Jaune's lungs as he found the red speeding comet that was Ruby slamming into his chest. Her teary eyes stared up at him, sniffing as she hugged his waist tightly.

"I was so worried~! I ran as fast as I could with the knights sent out to investigate the commotion and lead them here! I thought the monster would have eaten you like a banana!"

"Calm down, Ruby. I'm a little banged up, but perfectly fine. Not sure I would have been able to say the same if help didn't arrive." Jaune said as he ruffled the girl's short hair.

"Where did the gorilla come from?" Ren frowned as his eyes followed the trail of destruction it had created before arriving to this specific spot, "It was armored, so its not wild, not to mention its kind doesn't originate on this island. Was it from the coliseum?"

"Most likely." Jaune agreed as Ruby let him go to talk with Blake. He couldn't help but look on sadly at the wreckage and bodies it had left behind. How many people had died it its charge before it had been consumed by the arrow that transformed it into a Grimm? Guilt gnawed at him at the thought.

Seeing the look, Blake shook her head as she and Ruby stood by the two, "You can't do nothing about it now. It's sad that some life had been taken in the monster's rampage, but it's not your fault. We'll just have to leave it to the people who investigate these kind of matters to find those who did this. No need to beat yourself up about it."

"She's right. Right now, we should return to the castle and report what we know. We still have matters to attend to with his majesty after all." Ren said as he sheathed Storm Flower into his sleeve.

As much as Jaune wasn't happy with what had happened, he understood what they were saying. He still needed to know what the king and his council had planned for him now that the Arc heir had been found.

Looking back at the wreckage one last time the few knights staying behind to search for survivors, Jaune nodded as he began to follow his small team and the knights back to the castle overhead of them.

He was a warrior now, not a simple farmer or villager. He needed to stand tall and move forward, just like Blake said. Whatever laid ahead of him, he could at least feel at ease with his new friends standing by him.

* * *

Standing by on top of a cathedral overlooking the fountain square and market, two figures hidden by the dark cloaks over them stood watching the events that have transpired. From the hood of one of the figures, strands of red hair could be seen flowing as they knelt on one leg. The mysterious cloaked figure couldn't help but smile as their green eyes trailed after the blonde knight.

"He's become so much stronger in such a short amount of time. It feels nostalgic watching him fight with such vigor." the woman said with a sense of wistfulness.

Beside the woman the second cloaked figure smirked, her black locks slipping past her hood for a second as her own yellow eyes leered.

"The Arc heir truly is a marvel to behold. Time will only tell if will be capable enough to prove a threat against my goddess."

The red haired woman stood back up, turning her narrowed eyes to the woman beside her.

"I'm more then sure he will. And when he does, I will welcome him to my empire as a hero. As the first in line for Empress, I will have him join my ever expanding rule. The four kingdoms, and even Menagerie, will fall under my empire by the time he snuffs your goddess from the face of Remnant."

The dark haired woman chuckled into her hand, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she laid her hands on her hip, "I would love to see a hero like himself fall for your ways, Ms. Nikos. Your empire is great, yes, but I wonder if it has the strength to conquer all the lands. It would be so much easier if you joined us in our conquest." she smiled darkly, raising one of her hands up to lit it with flames.

"Do not mistake what we've just done as a sign of consideration. The Nikos Empire will not follow your dark and twisted plans for the world. I've simply helped you in freeing the beast from its cage to test Jaune's strength and progress. Our little truce is now over, from here on out, we are enemies." the cloaked red head said with a glower.

"So be it." the dark haired woman sighed before her body was engulfed in wisps of darkness, "I have given you a chance. When we met again, you will not be so lucky to walk away. And the Arc heir will not be there to sway my deadly blade this time."

Watching the woman vanish with the darkness, the cloaked redhead pulled back her hood. Her red hair fell back, its ponytail undone as she flipped her hair back. Her emerald eyes followed the blonde knight as he walked away from her sight, causing her to sigh in affection.

"One day, my precious knight. We will be united, one day." she smiled softly before departing from the top of the cathedral in a blur.

A grand adventure awaited Jaune Arc. And she couldn't wait to met him at the end of it all, as Empress of the entire world. And he, as her Emperor.

* * *

 **Unwanted Lineage. A pure Adventure story spanning across the lands of Remnant. It's set in a Fantasy setting, like the kind you would find in Final Fantasy. The inspiration for this tale was actually based on a comic on Deviant Art. It involved a simple farmer; Jaune, who was dragged onto an advnenture by a sly cat ninja girl. Though in the story he was simply used as a weapon by Blake to confront the demon king who kidnapped their princess, only to arrive and find the demon king knocked out with his weapon shoved up his ass by the princess who was a powerful fighter. I got to see if I can find it again to credit it.**

 **Of course, I will be adding a joke harem for shits and giggles. Because, why not?**

 **This story will actually take some time to complete developing. Like I said, it's going to be an epic adventure. So, it won't be published for some time. But when it's ready, I'll be sure to let you all know. If you got any ideas or sources of inspiration for the story, don't be afraid to let me know in your reviews.**

 **The final one-shot for the moment is called Engagement Scramble. No Grimm, no evil corporations, no grand adventure for the fate of the world; just a simple high school fic. A lewd high school fic, if I might add. I've gotten some advice from SpookyNooodle on how to write the heavy scenes, so it'll quite a story. Do I even have to say it? It will be a harem fic, your classic school harem written by your truly. So, we'll have to see how that goes. Hope you're all prepared for crack I have in store for all of ya.**

 **Read and Review. It's common courtesy.**

 **NeoShadows fading in and out.**


	3. Christmas Scramble

**NeoShadows here! And I got some lemonade for ya's!**

 **Alright, as promised, I got the final One-shot for this story ready. Although I did promise to publish it yesterday, I had to finish writing it today since I was busy with other matters such as Multiplayer and house hunting. But I was finally able to buckle down and do what I had to do to finish this little piece!**

 **. . . .Holy crap! I've. . .I've actually written smut? For real? Huh, I guess it was only a matter of time before I wrote the deed.**

 **Welcome to Engagement Scramble! A dirty harem comedy set in an AU setting. No fighting, no monsters, no Aura, no master mind trying to take over the world. Just a simple high school universe created for one thing!**

 **Smut. A way to vent those dirty thoughts onto paper. Course, it will have story, but it's all about the comedy and romance here. Just something to pass the time when I'm stuck on writing my other stories. Course, it's nothing too hardcore right now. Just something to test the waters and see how well I can write erotic scenes before diving on it when I finally publish this story.**

 **Before that though, Reviews!**

 **KitsuneRose16: Unwanted Legacy will be a pretty lengthy story. Like I said before, it's an idea I had before Multiplayer was in the making. Even now, I'm still working on the world building and story arcs to come. It will definitely take some time before I get started on writing the first draft, but it will all worth it. It's going to be an epic adventure.**

 **Cheeser42: Yup, something this big does take time. And I hope you enjoy this high school fic, I know I did. Don't worry about the Beta, I got one recently. A Fan1204 will be helping me with my stories. Have a happy new year.**

 **TalonIbnLaAhad: Hombre, I missed ya, ya bastard! Honestly thought you may have died from alcohol poisoning. And I missed your awesome stories. Especially loved the one you came up with Raven and Jaune. Really, you should publish your own crack stories. I'd love to read them. I'm actually glad you compared Unwanted Lineage with Danmachi, I fucking love that anime! But, I got a feeling you'll love this story just as much. Good luck, mi compadre. Senor Trump may have the house, but we have the land! . . .and the tequila.**

 **Oh, before I forget. I finally remembered the comic on Deviant Art that inspired Unwanted Lineage. It's called, The Heroic Adventures of Jaune. Be sure to check it out sometime.**

 **Time for some Lemonade!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY, they belong to Roosterteeth. But I did own a rooster in Mexico as a kid.**_

 _ **We chopped its head off. First time I ever saw a headless chicken run in circles before kicking the bucket. That some scarring shit right there! It was also the first time I tasted alcohol! And learned not even tequila can make you forget that shit. Meh, at least the chicken tasted good.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Christmas Scramble(Engagement Scramble)**

December 24th, Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas. At this time of the year, everyone was eager for the next morning, to wake up and open the gifts laying beneath their decorated trees. Well, for those who celebrated the holiday anyway. Still, there was no doubt that the day before the holiest of holidays was full of energy, anticipation, and all around good feels. It was a happy day for all!

"God damn it! Can't you wait till we're at least home before trying to glomp me?!"

"No! Now, get your sweet ass back here and kiss your fiance! I will not be denied your lips, even by my waifu!"

Running with a heavy breath, one Jaune Arc scrambled to escape his pursuer in the green, red, and white decorated halls of Beacon High. The students looking on simply shrugged their shoulders as the blonde teen in his black school uniform pushed past them. They had grown accustomed to the sight since the arrival of his supposed 'fiance', it had become the norm. Plus, it was Friday and holiday break had officially started with the ringing of the school bell. It was the end of the day, it was better not to get involved.

A strong gale blew past the students leaving for their homes created by a human red comet, flipping up the many skirts of the schoolgirls as they pushed their hands down to cover their colorful frilly shame. Many panty shots had been seen, courtesy of the traitorous skirt flipper that was Ruby Rose. Or, as she liked to be called, Ruby ArcRose.

Jaune took a chance and peeked his head back, panicking as he found the small fifteen-year old girl gaining momentum, her adorable silver eyes honed on his back with determination. How such a cute girl could bring a shiver of fear down his spine, he didn't know.

Okay, that's a lie. He knew exactly how she could bring a shiver of fear down his spine, he just wished he didn't.

"Come on, Ruby! It's Christmas Eve for crying out loud! Can't you give me a break?" Jaune whimpered.

Ruby shook her head furiously, smiling firmly as she gained more speed, "Nope, nope! As your future wife, I can't let you escape without my mistletoe kiss! And I will have you finally stuff my tight stocking by the time the clock strikes midnight! You can't escape my holiday cheer or hornyness!" she shouted brightly, moving her hand back to place a santa's hat with a dangling mistletoe on her head.

"A girl your age shouldn't be saying that kind of thing! You're only fifteen!" Jaune shouted back with a twitch in his eye.

"Love knows no age! I will be slurping on your candy cane, and you won't stop me!"

"Think about the police! They'll lock me up for sleeping with a minor!"

"Fuck the police, and fuck me!"

Gah! This wasn't getting him anywhere. It never did. And with it being Christmas Eve, Ruby was even more fired up then usual, and that was saying something! Jaune grit his teeth, looking out for any passage of escape in the halls of the school. Seeing a corner up ahead, Jaune pumped his legs with all the speed he had gained since finding the adorable redhead girl at his door, and disappeared in a blur. Ruby was actually taken back as she skid to a stop at the corner, pouting when she found not a trace of her waifu.

"I knew I should have dropped that tracking chip in his oatmeal when I had the chance. Why must he make things so difficult?" Ruby sighed. She just had to respect her husband's privacy. Well, she didn't so much as respect it as she usually invaded it. It's how she found out he had a thing for small breasted woman due to all the porn magazines hidden in the secret compartment in his drawer. Never before had she cursed her perky C-cups.

Smacking her cheeks, Ruby pumped her fist, her resolve strong as ever. She would find her blonde cupcake or die trying! There was nowhere in this school that he could hide from her.

"Wherever you are Jaune, know that I will find your sexy ass! Don't forget, I know where you live! Our place!" she shouted with a blazing fire in her eyes, scaring the few students standing around their lockers.

Getting into a running start, Ruby blasted off in search of her future husband, ignoring the female students cursing her name as the gales of her speed kicked up their skirts.

* * *

Now, to understand this little tale, we must got back to a time when a simple mother had taken her only son to the park to play one fateful day. Her name was Joanna Arc, wife to Jonathan Arc and mother to five children with her six on the way.

See, the thing is, Joanna had been busy thinking lately. Back when she was younger she was once a normal girl who had fallen in love with a boy, simple when you think about it. But the problem was that Jonathan Arc had this odd magnetic pull that drew in woman, attracting them to his clueless nature and kind heart. In a way, he had gathered a harem and she had been part of it. Eventually though, she had won the contest for his heart, beating all the other woman and marrying the man who had captured her heart without even trying.

And that was that. The silly shenanigans involving several girls had ended with their vows. She thought she would never have to deal with something like that again. That is, until she had spoken to her mother in law, and her grandmother in law and learned the curse that followed every Arc boy born into the family.

Woman magnets. Every Arc boy was a god damn woman magnet. They couldn't help it, for some odd reason they had this aura that attracted woman to them, creating their own harems until one lucky girl had captured their hearts. Learning the curse that followed them, Joanna had began to dread the day her son was one day born. It wasn't like the Arc woman would never bear a son, an Arc man had a hell of a libido when you awoke it and all of them loved the idea of a large family; it was only a matter of time.

The time did come when Joanna bore her son, Jaune Arc into their already big family. Since then, she had begun devising a plan to save him the humiliation and trouble of a harem. She couldn't simply teach him not to be adorable and loving, at his young age he was already drawing attention!

Joanna had sighed in despair as she pushed her five year old son on the swing set. Could she do nothing to save him?

It was then that an old friend had greeted the long blonde haired woman with her own daughter. Summer Rose, a beautiful woman with dark red hair who had gone to high school with her. One of the only girls not to chase after her husband. And walking beside her hand in hand was her youngest daughter, Ruby Rose, a cute little girl in a ladybug patterned dress that loved cookies.

Something had clicked in Joanna's head that day, something that would change Jaune and Ruby's life forever.

Whatever magnetic pull the Arc men had seemed to die when they were married, so why not make sure he was already spoken for when the time came that his pull became too strong? If little Jaune was engaged, then he would already be spoken for, ending his harem attractions. And what better girl to marry her little man then her best friend's daughter? They already got along swimmingly and Ruby loved to play with Jaune whenever they met another.

With that plan in mind, she had innocently shared it with Summer over a drink. And was gleeful that the woman agreed, so far as even signing the legal forms for the process they had eventually gotten. How they had gotten the papers from city hall, Joanna had no earthly idea. Being incredibly drunk had its perks she supposed.

Years had eventually passed after that signing, with the Xiao Long/Rose family moving away months later. And the engagement had gone forgotten. At least, that's what Joanna believed.

Summer Rose sadly grew ill, the disease she suffered from eventually taking her life. But before her passing, she had revealed to her ten year old daughter of the engagement she had planned with her best friend to marry her to her son. Rose wanted her little Ruby to meet Jaune one day, so that they could fall in love like they had once planned. It was her death wish that one day she at least met him again and connect with the son of her best friend.

Ruby Rose remembered Jaune Arc. The shy blonde boy wearing a Pumpkin Pete's shirt who always played with her despite being older then her. Every time she had seen him, she would tackle him with a hug and he would spin her around like the princess she was. Oddly enough, she had never forgotten the bond they once had, nor the little pinky promise they had made one day in the park.

He promised that one day, she would be his wife. It was silly promise made during a game they had been playing, but Ruby had never forgotten it. Perhaps it was love at first sight; all she knew was that those feelings she had for Jaune had never left, only growing as she recalled the happy times. When her mother had revealed to her her engagement to her old best friend, Ruby cried tears of joy and sadness.

Since the day her mother had passed, Ruby had made it her life's mission to find her beloved fiance. Course, she was only a girl, so that would have to wait till she was older. But by some stroke of luck, she had been accepted to Beacon Academy in Vale and found Jaune attending it alongside her big sister, Yang.

Her mission was complete, now she just needed to seal the deal!

It was on that day, Jaune's life had spiraled out of control.

* * *

Cleaning off the sweat from his face, Jaune sighed in relief in the safe haven that was the school library. The place was just about empty save for a few stragglers dropping off books before heading home. It was the perfect hiding spot! . . .For a good ten minutes before Ruby searched the place. The little red head knew his schedule well.

Since Jaune was here already, he thought he might as well check out a few books before running off. They were going to be gone for two weeks on break, a good book sounded like a good way to kill time and avoid Ruby's advances. Walking around the aisle's of literature, Jaune skimmed past the titles for something to catch his attention. He was so busy in his search, he wasn't looking where he was going. And because of that, he had missed out on the black haired girl with cat ears skimming the same shelves as him.

"Oof!"

A tower of books fell over the two students as Jaune fell back. He groaned, coughing as the other body fell on top of him. Hot breath grazed the crook of his neck, he could feel the slender female form sprawled on him and their breasts pressed against his chest. Yellow eyes grimaced as they lifted themselves up by their arm, leaving them hovering over Jaune before blinking in surprise.

"Jaune?"

Jaune smiled nervously as he greeted the cat faunus girl, "Hey, Blake. Guess you and I had the same thought before heading home, huh?" he chuckled.

Blake blushed as she sat up on the blonde's waist. Dear Oum, not him! Already she could feel her heart beating rapidly, the position they found themselves in only making it worst. Why now of all times?

"Hey, Jaune. I would have thought you would have left for home with Ruby?" Blake said as she kept her cool face on despite her blushing cheeks.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Jaune said flatly, getting a nod of understanding.

"She's relentless around this time of year?"

"I'm starting to think so." Jaune sighed, letting his head fall back. Ruby's hyper energetic nature made her all the more dangerous. "Guess it's not her fault. The holiday season has everyone riled up. This is just her way of expressing her holiday cheer." he smiled.

Blake smiled down at the blonde softly. Even when he was being stalked and pursued by his roommate/fiance he didn't have the heart to push her away. Run away, he could do, but never turn her down. That would crush the young girl and crush him.

"If you say so. I can only wish you good luck against the speed demon. How you do it, I'll never know."

' _You soft hearted idiot. No wonder you've captured the hearts of Ruby and others. . .including me.'_

Jaune had saved her club, her Book Club when the student bodied president had warned her that she would shut it down if she didn't enlist one member. Problem was Blake wasn't a social person and didn't like hanging around with others. She turned away the people interested in her club just so she could read her books in peace.

She needed to find a member or risk losing her sanctuary. That was when Jaune Arc had stumbled in, looking for a club to join and escape his fiance. A series of events later and he had not only joined her club but gotten her to open up to others with his goofy, dorky charm. That was when she had found herself falling for him against her better judgment.

"Soooo, are you going to get off me, Blake?" Jaune coughed to grab her attention, snapping her out of her memories. The blush on her face grew hotter as she remembered their position, squirming against his lap nervously.

The holiday was coming, she wouldn't see Jaune for some time. And knowing Ruby, the girl may finally break him down and seal the deal. Surely, Blake could be allowed this one little guilty pleasure?

Jaune suddenly bit down on his lower lip feeling Blake press down harder against his crotch, moving her hands to his chest. Slowly, he felt her bottom begin to grind back and forth, her guilty eyes shutting tightly as she kept him grounded.

"B-Blake? What are you doing?" Jaune fought the gasp on his lips, his member hardening with her rhythmic grinding. Her breath began leaving her in small gasps, picking up the pace when she found his hands on her waist. Whether it was to try and move her off, or a reaction to the pleasure, she didn't care. All she cared about was this small moment between them in the empty library.

Her fingers moved to her uniform, unbuttoning her shirt to show off the milky skin. Jaune couldn't help but stare at the sight, swallowing a lump in his throat as he watched her breasts swing around. She was not wearing a bra, that much he knew.

Blake's black panties were beginning to dampen, the feeling of his hard dick rubbing against her clit through the fabric of their clothes making her gasp loudly. Her fingers fell back to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as she continued to dry hump his iron like erection. If only his zipper had been undone, then this would all be over with quicker.

"Please, just hold on a bit longer." Blake groaned, the tone of her voice seeming to harden his dick further. It made her want to scream, feeling it begin to press into her pussy through the lump in his wet groin.

Jaune's breathing had gone heavy, his grip on her waist increasing with Blake's grinding. He had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he was beginning to lose the fight over his will and sense of right. Blue eyes met yellow, the sight of their heavy breathing and moaning causing them to lean closer, their lips parting slowly before they could lock lips.

"Jaune! Are you in here? I can smell your cologne~!"

Like glass, the small hot moment between Jaune and Blake was shattered at the sound of Ruby's voice echoing inside the library. Quick as lightning, the two students shot back up on their feet, fixing themselves as the sound of running footsteps drew closer.

Jaune fixed his shirt and pants, looking away awkwardly as Blake did the same, "I-uh, I b-better get out of here before she finds me." he stuttered.

Blake nodded as she fixed her shirt and straightened her skirt, "Y-Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

Forgoing the books he was searching for, Jaune was ready to sprint out of the library before stopping. He looked back at Blake, finding her sighing as she turned to leave with her books. He shrugged, stepping over the mess they had made and hugged her from behind. She froze still at his touch.

"Merry Christmas, Blake. Hope you have a happy holiday. See you soon."

Letting her go, Jaune made himself scarce and bolted out of the library, missing the happy smile on the cat faunus girl's face. She held her hand to her chest, content with the warmth spreading against her body.

Ruby skidded to a stop in front of the girl, her silver eyes leering at her bookworm of a friend with suspicion.

"Blake, do you know where Jaune went? Don't you lie to me, I can smell him on you." she pouted angrily. She sniffed the air again, frowning at the odd scent.

Why did it smell of fish?

* * *

Having escaped Ruby once again, Jaune decided that school wasn't the best place to hide. He needed to get out of here and find some safe haven to hide out for a while. At least till Ruby calmed down a bit. He couldn't handle her as she was now.

He sprinted past the halls of the school, pushing whoever was left to the side as he made for the front door on the second level. Thankfully there weren't many students lingering around, the halls were just about empty. It wouldn't be long till he was home free on the open streets.

"Jaune! I know you're out here! Why did I smell you on Blake and why was she out of breath?! I told you, she has to go through the harem paper work before you can bring her into our love nest!"

Again, what kind of fifteen year old girl says these kind of things? What happened to the innocent Ruby he had once known as a kid? Or forgot about.

Picking up his speed, Jaune was ready to vanish like the wind until he found himself caught by the collar of his shirt. He choked, hands flying for his neck as the person who had stopped him eased their grip on him. Icy blue eyes glared back at him, chilling his blood as he found the student bodied president in his path.

"Hey, Snow Angel! Didn't see you there." Jaune said nervously.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Company and school president, sighed at the annoying nickname he called her. After all these years, you'd think he would listen to and stop calling her such a familiar title. Secretly though, she would admit that it brought a smile to her face. Only he would be allowed to speak to her in such a tone.

"Jaune, we've spoken about this. I know Ruby can be. . .relentless in her pursuit, but that doesn't excuse running in the halls. You could trip if you're not careful." she scolded him.

"You're right. If I tripped, I would break a leg, and then Ruby would dress up as a skimpy nurse and smother me with her affection. Then the cops will be knocking down my door and drag me out with my pants between my legs before locking me up. Next thing you know, I'm sentenced for ten years in prison with a roommate named Big John who makes me pay rent by tossing his salad! And I don't even like salads!"

Weiss didn't know what to say as she found the blond fall and rock back and forth in a fetal position. Something was seriously wrong with him. Poor idiot.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can! You will fuck me, I'm your future loli!"

Jumping back up, Jaune panicked as he spun his head around for a place to hide. Damn, he couldn't run now, she would catch him in no time. Spotting a broom closest, Jaune took Weiss by surprise as he dragged her along with inside the small closet. No witnesses!

"What are you doing?!" Weiss yelled, squirming as she found his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She fought to remove herself, opening her mouth to shout at him again before he quickly covered it up with his hand.

Jaune sweated, apologizing to the snow haired girl as her muffled shouts of anger and indignation filled the closet, "Sorry, Weiss! I'll take whatever punishment you have for me later, but we need to lay low until Ruby has left this floor. I can't have her catching me now."

That didn't help in the slightest. If anything, it made Weiss anger grow. She buckled in Jaune's grasp, pushing against him to get him off her. The hung up brooms and mops rattled around the closet, smacking Jaune on the head as he tried calming down his crush.

In Weiss's struggling, the heiress suddenly gasped, finding something poking in between her thighs. Something warm and moist that was starting to harden. About seven inches if she was correct in her assumption. That. . .that wasn't what she thought it was, right?

' _Damn it! Did she notice? It's not my fault, this is a secret fantasy coming to life!'_ Jaune thought in distress as his member hardened again. Even worse, the zipper to his pants had come undone in the library when he thought he fixed it. If she moved around anymore, he wasn't sure he could live with himself with what happened next.

Curiosity got the better of her. The heiress wasn't sure what made her do it, maybe it was the thrill of the moment, the adrenaline running through her veins, or the closeness of the guy who had secretly won her heart. But Weiss had suddenly found herself moving her behind back a bit, her thighs rubbing the erect shaft with the motion. She could feel his hardness against her nether region, sliding by her panties. The motion made her shiver with pleasure.

Jaune found himself biting his lower lip again, fighting from making a sound as Weiss continued moving back and forth. Her small butt lightly smacked against his crotch, creating a thudding sound as his back hit the wall.

The hell was going on? Was she purposely rubbing his dick with her creamy thighs? He must have been dreaming, it had to be a dream.

Her breath felt hot against his palm as he continued to keep her mouth shut. Wetness met his dick as she increased the speed of her thrusts, the feeling of her damp panties only making him grow harder. Was she licking his palms?

' _Why am I doing this?'_ Weiss thought in confusion, thanking Jaune for covering her mouth to muffle her pleasured moans from being heard. Here she was, stuck in a broom closet, surrounded by cleaning supplies by the blond doofus who she couldn't stand to be around a year ago as she thrust herself against himself and his exposed dick. The fleshy, rock hard member made her swallow hard, feeling it move her blue and white stripped panties to the side and rub her pussy. It was only a single well placed thrust from entering her and the thought made her heartbeat go crazy. Jaune's head had grown wet, releasing a dollop of pre-cum to lather his shaft as it thrust against her exposed fleshy slit.

A year ago, she couldn't stand his flirting or his constant pick ups lines. She had thought he was like the rest, only interested in her money and power. But he had proved her wrong and it was all because of her new friend, Ruby Rose. The little freshman had opened her eyes to the kind man he was. And when she had the falling out with Neptune, he had been there at her weakest and most vulnerable, not as someone wanting a date but as a friend who only wanted to make her smile again. Was that when she began to tolerate him? And when she felt her heart begin to skip a beat whenever he talked to her?

Was that why she was doing this? All the pent up emotions she had for him had finally exploded, leaving her to pant into his hand like a dog in heat as she rubbed his member against her thighs and her wet pussy.

Close, Jaune was so close. In Weiss's thrusts, the blonde had found the hand that was on her waist latching onto her small right breast. His head had moved to the crook of her neck, breathing heavily on her exposed neck as his hand pinched her small tit, kneading her breast in small circles. Weiss wasn't complaining, it only made her speed up as Jaune began to thrust back. Hesitantly, the heiress reached her hand down, nervously edging closer to Jaune's thrusting dick to set it up where it belonged.

Only a bit more, they both thought as they were coming closer to their climaxes. Just another minute and they would-

"Jaune! I know you're here! My Jaune senses are tingling! And only you can quench it!"

Together, Jaune and Weiss froze completely still. The sexual trance they had fallen under vanished into thin air as they blinked. Slowly they both turned their eyes down, finding Jaune's hand groping her small breast and twisting her nipple, and Weiss clasping her hand over his shaft, just an inch from leading its head to her hot clit leaking fluids down her thighs. The blonde student gulped in fear as Weiss's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Fuck.

From the halls outside the closet, Ruby was suddenly taken back as the door was slammed wide open along with a girlish scream. A body flew out of the door, blurring in her sight as it ran for dear life. She stared at the gale kicked up by the person vanishing from thin air, blinking as she found her best friend, Weiss panting inside the small broom closet. Her face was a deep red and it looked like her clenched feet were trembling.

Ruby's nose crinkled as she caught a familiar smell. It smelled musky and like Blake.

"N-Next time I see him, I'm g-going to rip o-off his dick with my bare hands." Weiss gasped as she tried to regain her breath.

Ruby pouted as she crossed her arms, "Aww, but I need that so I can bear his children! Unlike you, I have to work for the pleasure." she huffed.

Weiss's brow twitched at the younger girl. She wasn't even worth it, she sighed. What mattered was finding a clean towel to wipe the sticky fluids off her hands and thighs.

* * *

"Where the hell am I going to hide now?" Walking along the sidewalk as cars passed him by, Jaune turned his eyes to the clouded sky in thought.

Now that he had run out of school and escaped Ruby's pursuit for the moment, he needed a place to lie low for a while until Ruby chilled out. His apartment was a no go, that was the first place she would go looking for him. Ren's place could work, but if the lazy raven found out he was being chased after by the speedster who's energy was only second to his best friend Nora, then he would kick him out with a thumb's up in good luck. The guy didn't want to deal with two bubbly girls when he could barely keep up with one. Nora wasn't an option. Jaune shook his head with a shiver down his spine. The girl would only fuel the fires of lust and help Ruby with her seduction. If only Ren had stayed single, then Jaune wouldn't have to deal with his best friend's advances.

That pretty much left the blond teen with no other form of sanctuary. A small part of his mind said he still had Pyrrha, his best friend and gym buddy who helped him train his body. But that small voice was immediately crushed into paste as he reminded himself of said red ponytail girl's recent grabby hands. As of late both Ruby and Pyrrha had started trading glares and tugging his arms back and forth. Sometimes he could swear he could see lighting flying between them.

' _What has my life come to?'_ Jaune sighed as he scratched the back of his head. His blue eyes gazed at the sky above, flinching slightly as a few flakes of snow began lazily falling from the clouds, _'Has my life turned into_ _some_ _harem romcom in those animes Ruby watches?_ _I use to think such a thing was a dream come true, but the cruel reality is that it's actually a massive drain on the guy's mentality and will. It's a double edge sword.'_

What was his mother thinking when she had engaged him to his old childhood friend? Was she drunk? His mother must have been drunk.

A car horn blared behind Jaune's walking back, confusing him as he found a yellow sports car with black stripes following behind him. Said car pulled up beside him, cracking down the driver's window to reveal a pair of lavender eye winking.

"Sup? What you doing out here in the snow, Lover-boy? Little sis got you on the run again?" The busty beauty that was Yang Xiao Long teased.

Jaune's shoulder sagged as he stopped walking, "Turns out Christmas gets Ruby even more riled up then Halloween. If I had stayed in school any longer, I'm more then positive that she would have finally had her way." he shivered in a mix of pleasure and fear.

The image of a heavily blushing Ruby with her clothes loosely undone as she lay back against the bed sheets seared itself in his mind. Her up lifted skirt and her strawberry themed panties pulled to the side, her small fingers beckoning him to throw away his restraint and make the final plunge into her glistening pink flower.

Yang grew a Cheshire grin noticing the slowly rising lump in his damp crotch. Well, someone had been busy lately.

"Come on, I can take you to my place to chill out for a bit. Should give you enough time for little Rubes to ease her loins. I don't want to be an Aunt just yet." she snickered as she gestured her thumb for the passenger seat.

Trepidation seeped into Jaune's being. Yang was. . .wild. A party girl who liked to settle most of her problems with her fists. Not to mention she could be very flirty. As her best friend he knew personally how flirty she could get, especially when she was on the influence of alcohol. But it was also because he was her best friend that he knew that her wild nature wasn't all that she was.

Yang was very protective. The day she had found about the old engagement to her little sister, she had nearly beaten him to a pulp. She also had this motherly aura around her, most likely due to her having to step up and take responsibility once her mother had passed away. Didn't matter the situation, the fiery blonde would help her friends however she could.

In the end, Jaune shrugged as he walked around the car. Might as well, if there was one person who could help him escape Ruby's grabby hands it was her big sister.

After cracking open the car door and taking a seat, Jaune gave the go ahead to start the car back up. Yang grinned as she pressed down on the pedal and drove on.

"So, did something happen to Bumble Bee?" Jaune asked as he looked around the interior of the car. Man, it was fancy! Made sense, Yang made a lot of many in her boxing matches. And she never lost.

"The old girl's still in the shop. I tried my hand in maintaining her, but she was in need of some serious repairs. In the mean time, I decided to finally buy that car I've had my eye on. I call her Bumble Bee MKII!"

"Got to say, it's pretty nice. Wish I had the cash to buy myself a car." It would make running from Ruby a whole lot easier.

"But then I would lose our morning rituals of driving you two to school every morning." Yang whined.

"Don't worry. I don't make enough to afford something like that. Working at a bakery doesn't exactly make you enough to even pay rent. If my landlord wasn't so forgiving, I'd be on the streets by now."

Say what you will about Cinder Fall, but the woman was actually a sweet heart despite her criminal like looks. Well, she was a sweet heart to him at least. Couldn't say the same for the other tenants that missed their rents. They always came out of her office covered in soot and a terrified expression on their faces.

Red light flicked on the traffic light overhead. Coming to a stop at the next intersection, Yang leaned back as she gave her best bud a grin, "No you wouldn't. I'd give you a nice home with me if that ever happened. After all, we got to take care of each other." her purple eyes narrowed as she licked her lips, her sights set on the slowly calming erection that was Jaune's dick.

A flat glare met Yang back, "No." He knew that look all too well, damn it. His brow twitched as her right hand fell on his lap before slowly rubbing his thigh.

Yang pouted as she continued her ministrations, "Come on! When's the last time we got to fool around? I know you must be aching, knowing your luck you've been blue balled all day."

She wasn't wrong there. Blake and Weiss came to mind and their hot encounters. The hand on his thigh suddenly got bolder, snaking up to his belt before he found Yang's fingers undoing his belt. Jaune grit his teeth, sucking in his breath as his fellow blonde reached for his special hardening tool.

"Y-You're driving! What did they say about having your hands at ten and two!?"

"I'm an expert driver. I can easily steer a car and give a handy at the same time!" Yang said brightly as the light turned green. Putting the pedal to the metal, she continued driving along, smirking openly as her hands felt the soft fleshy shaft belonging to Jaune. In a single motion, she pulled out his hard member from his pants. She then began to slowly run her hand up and down its length as Jaune tried to resist the groans escaping his lips.

Jaune was useless to stop Yang now. If there was one thing he had come to learn about her, it was that you couldn't fight her from taking what she wants. Plus fighting her off while she was driving probably wasn't a good idea. Jaune bit down hard as Yang speed up her movements, his reddening head peeking out of her clenched fingers and twitching.

Up and down, her strong fingers gripped him tightly in her motions. How Yang was able to calmly keep her eyes on the road and jerk him off was beyond him.

"Oh! Red light!" Yang grinned widely as they came to another stop. The mischievous glint in her eyes didn't bod well for Jaune. And it didn't. Depending on your perspective of things.

Licking her voluptuous lips, Yang pulled her long silky hair back before diving her open mouth for the head of Jaune's cock. Her hot breath tickled it, the very action causing Jaune to wince. His breathing grew heavy as she gave it a light peck, her glossy lips tasting the white dollop leaking from the slit of his bulbous tip. Small kisses bombarded her target before growing bold and taking his tip in her mouth.

"F-Fuck!" Jaune stammered, shutting his eyes tightly as Yang's tongue began to wrap around his meat pop. Her tongue swirled his hard tip in her wet mouth, her saliva lathering his dick as she took him in deeper. Slurping could be heard as her head bobbed up and down, peeking one of her eye at his twisted face of pleasure and frustration. Turning his head to his best friends sultry expression, the very sight of her puffy lips wrapped around his hard dick made him want to grab her by her head and shove his length deeper.

For some odd reason, Jaune's mind would be over run by dirty thoughts and become lust driven when situations like this fell on him. Must have been something in his genes hard wired. He groaned with a flinch as her teeth scrapped against his tip.

Yang hummed as her tongue licked the meaty rod. He didn't taste bad, he actually had a hint of some kind of fruit to his pre-cum. Must be because of Ruby. Her little sister was always sneaking in these weird remedies to improve his taste after reading one of her adult magazines. Had to thank her, if she wasn't afraid of Ruby turning her cute wrath upon her. Or, god forbid, forced her through those harem contracts she kept on her. What fifteen year old carried crap like that with them?

The light overhead turned green, signaling the go ahead to move on. With an audible pop, Yang gasped for breath as a rope of saliva and cum trailed from her lips to Jaune's spit slopped member as she turned back to the wheel. Her right hand immediately snatched his throbbing dick back in her hands, not giving him a second of relief as she began to rapidly stroke him off in her palm.

"How you hanging, Lover-boy?" Yang said teasingly, not bothering to clean of the string of their fluids off her lips.

"You're a demon." Jaune answered back stiffly, grunting as her expert hand twisted around his shaft and head.

Yang pouted at the comment. Only he of all people would call someone a demon for giving him a hand job. Which was why she loved the guy. She could be herself around him, never having to worry about her appearance or her attitude. Jaune had seen her at her worst, even put up with her worst and suffered a concussion from it. He didn't see her as slutty or hot tempered; he saw her as Yang, his best friend.

Her own breathing begun to grow heavy as she rubbed her thighs together. All of this was turning her on, the itch in her loins was growing as Jaune's moans of pleasure made her bit the inside of her cheek. Too bad she had to be driving now of all times. Rubbing her leg together wasn't doing much to ease her own tension.

Again, Jaune grit his teeth, feeling a pressure ready to burst. "Y-Yang, I'm about to-"

Yang smiled softly. She could already see his tip's color grow deeper as his breathing grew ragged. She nodded her head, increasing the speed of her strokes as she licked the white rope from her lips erotically, "Go ahead. Cum." she breathed hotly.

The combination of the poor pun and ready to burst from his loins caused Jaune to groan deeply before grunting roughly as his white seed erupted from his dick. White ropes flew up in the air, falling back down to spill over Yang's hand as she continued to milk him for everything he's got. One of her eye's flinched as she found a stray shot fly for her face. The hot sticky cum trailed down her forehead, sliding down for her lips. On instinct, her tongue poked out to lick the fruity musky substance, rolling it around her mouth in a hum.

Pretty tasty albeit salty. Who would have thought?

Gulping down buckets of air, Jaune fell back against the car seat as sweat rolled down his face. That. . .was intense. All that pressure had been building up since he found Ruby in his bed without any clothes on and rubbing her panty clad pussy over his crotch. What a way to wake up in the morning.

Collectively, the entire male student body cursed out loudly for reasons unknown to them. And felt the need to strangle one Jaune Arc.

"I. . .am not cleaning up this mess." After regaining his breath, Jaune lifted a single finger up as he gestured to the white mess dripping down Yang's hand and her seat. He wasn't the one who created it, it was Yang. Even if technically he did.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. She simply let go of his slowly limping dick before proceeding to move her cum dripping fingers to her mouth. "It's alright, I got this covered." she said nonchalantly, her voice muffled as she slurped his seed off her digits like some treat.

Just watching Yang clean up his cum by licking it off made Jaune blush deeply. It didn't help that she was moaning and rubbing her now clean hand against her lifted up school skirt. _'No, no, no, no! Stay down! You've had your fun, now go to sleep! This can't be healthy!'_

Gazing back at her fellow blonde, Yang blinked in surprise as she witnessed the once limping member begin to rise back up at attention. Holy crap, was that normal?

"Looks like you're ready for another round." Yang said huskily, her hungry eyes drinking in the alluring cock in her sights, "I guess it wouldn't be right to leave me like this. How about we find an empty lot around here and have some real fun?" she grinned widely as sh waggled her brows.

Sweat began to pour down Jaune's forehead as he gulped nervously. He wasn't really sure if he was up for that kind of fun now. The whole point was to escape her little sister from jumping his bones! Not to bone her big sister. Pretty sure the little Ruby would murder him for that. Not before having her way with him though.

Spying a familiar street ahead, Jaune quickly undid his seat belt before swinging the passenger door wide open. The car was still moving, but that was a chance he was willing to take!

"Sorry, Yang! But our place is up ahead! So, I'll just be going and I'll see you later!" Jaune said quickly to the confused golden locked brawler before shocking her as she watched him dive out from the car.

"See ya!"

Yang watched from her rear view mirror as Jaune expertly rolled in his jump. And with great skill he landed on his feet, skidding on the road before vanishing like the wind from her sights in a burst of high speed.

"Guess a combination of Pyrrha's training regiment and constantly running from Ruby has granted him insane speed?" Yang mumbled. She grumbled to herself as she reached for the open door before shutting it. "Boo, I wanted to ride him until my legs turned to jelly. Didn't his mother ever teach him to satisfy a woman after she's satisfied him? That's just common manners really."

Well, there was always next time, she supposed. Like Ruby, Yang wouldn't stop until she got what she wants. Turning back to the road ahead, she decided it would be best to finish up what she was originally up to; last minute Christmas shopping. Just three more gifts and she'd be done and ready!

From the corner of her eye, Yang noticed a small amount of Jaune's seed pooled where he once sat. Dipping her fingers into it, she brought the still warm ropes of cum to her lips before reaching out for them with her tongue. The blonde brawler shut her eyes for a second in content, shivering at the unique taste. And with a gulp, she swallowed the last of the cum down her throat with a sigh.

At least Jaune had given her a nice little present before he ran off. Maybe she should have warned him that he hadn't zipped up his pants. His dick was probably flailing around right now.

* * *

"Why do you smell of sweat and shame?"

Jaune didn't answer the question as he laid back against the fine leather couch. If he did, he was afraid of what he might say.

The dark tanned form of Emerald Sustrai could only shake her head and sigh as she tossed a mini towel at the blond's face. She was dressed out of her uniform into a simple forest green buttoned shirt and tan shorts along with a festive hat. The smell wasn't anything new if she was honest. With Jaune's entire back story and situation she could understand. She just wished he wouldn't barge into their home once he ran out of sanctuaries. They had just finished setting the last of the decorations up around the place. When it came to decorating for the holidays, her family always did it at the last minute. Tradition she supposed.

Falling beside the same couch as Jaune, Mercury Black snickered as he elbowed the younger teen. He had been too lazy to change out of his own uniform, "Come on, Jaune! If I were you, I'd be thanking god for such a blessing. It's not everyday that you find yourself a harem." he smirked in amusement.

"If you were in my shoes, you'd understand." Jaune answered back blandly, thanking Emerald for the small wet cloth as he began to clean off the sweat and grime on his face. With a sigh, he tossed the dirty, smelly towel to the side, smacking Mercury's face in the process, "A man is only capable of handling one woman at a time, not six. . .that I know of. Not to mention they're not engaged to a younger girl in her early teens by his mother when she was drunk. I still can't believe the engagement documents can hold up in court." he grumbled, ignoring the gray haired kick boxer's annoyed glare.

"At least you got some action waiting for ya." Mercury scoffed, kicking his feet up onto the living room table, "Unlike poor bastards like me. Doesn't make much sense to me, I'm way better looking then you."

"You're also foul mouthed, self-centered, and have a foot fetish." Emerald pointed out with a smug grin. She moved her head to the right, avoiding the dirty towel aimed for her face. She flicked her mint green hair back as she stuck out her tongue, "Just telling them how I see it. As your sister, I know you best."

"If you were really my biological sister, then ma's got some explaining to do."

The two siblings quickly fell into bickering as Jaune watched on in amusement.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Two orphans that had relied on each other in the streets long ago with no true place to call home. They were street smart and knew their way around Vale, not to mention had their fair share of connections out there. To this day, the police of Vale liked to keep tabs on the two, waiting to see if they would ever slip up to finally prosecute them for their past crimes.

But such a life was behind them. Thanks to their foster mother, the one who had taken them into her home when they were filthy street thugs who distrusted everyone.

"Oh? Is that a mop of blond hair I see over the couch? My, seems Christmas has come very early this year." A sultry voice purred from behind the couch. A set of soft hands tangled themselves in Jaune's hair as their owner's hot breath tickled his neck. Midnight hair fell over his shoulders as another cheek pressed itself against his own.

Cinder Fall, or better known as his landlord. Dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater of Santa and a short business skirt, she was mature woman of unknown age that had the looks of a dark, sexy criminal master mind hell bent on destroying the world. Ruby's words, not his. Not to say Jaune could deny the comparison. Cinder certainly had the dark temptress looks about her. But such looks betrayed her benevolent nature. Sure, she had a bit of a sadistic side to her and had a thing for burning people who pissed her off, but she could be a sweet heart. She certainly acted motherly to her foster children.

And apparently had a thing for younger blondes.

"You're seeing this, right?" Jaune said to Mercury with a deadpanned, gesturing to the gray haired teen's mother affectionately rubbing against his face.

"I try not to."

"And I outright ignore it and your existence." Emerald said with a tired sigh. What the hell was it about the blond dork that pulled in woman like a magnet? She herself was lucky to be one of the few woman around him that wasn't affected by his charm. Must have been because she was already in a relationship. Speaking of.

"How's Ren doing anyways? He said he would stop by with Nora to hang out for a bit and drop off my gift."

Jaune couldn't help but grin as he watched Emerald look away with a blush on her face. Still surprised the hell out of him that Ren and Emerald of all people would be in a relationship together. It was the oddest of pairings. And they surprisingly got along very well.

"He's doing fine. As his girlfriend, you should know better then me. I swear he's the only one to make you go shy like this." he laughed as Mercury started making kissy faces.

Emerald's blush grew deeper as she growled at the two teasing idiots and her mother swooning like high school girls in an impersonation of her, "S-Shut up! I've been busy since yesterday, so I haven't really spoken to him since! I just wanted make sure he was fine."

"Isn't my little Green Gem adorable when she gets so flustered?" Cinder smiled, "Seems she's no longer my little girl anymore. She's a grown woman."

"You can say that again. Should have heard her screaming last week."

A velvet pillow was suddenly smothered against Mercury's face by a snarling Emerald. His arms flew up in a desperate attempt to rid his sister off his body as she added more pressure.

"Go to hell! Die! Die and never come back!"

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." Jaune said plainly as one of the gray haired teen's nearly swatted his face in his flailing, "Once those two start fighting, it's no longer safe for my health. Last time Mercury dragged me into their squabble and I ended up with a sprained arm."

Cinder pouted as she sat beside Jaune, draping her arms around his shoulders. She had just gotten comfortable, "I suppose so. Knowing your little Rose, she's already waiting patiently for you back at home. I'll just make sure to give you your special present some other time." she smirked.

When we're alone, her face said.

Why did that make him shrink back and fear for his innocence?

Who was he kidding? With his crazy life, their wasn't much innocence left inside of him.

Hiding his growing erection at the smoldering gaze in Cinder's amber eyes, Jaune waved good-bye to the odd family of three as he walked for the door. And avoided the flying vase nearly smashing into the back of his head.

"Now, children. You know it's not polite to smash things when a guest is around. Must I bring out the whip?"

* * *

With a sigh Jaune stood before the door to his apartment. Cute little decorations and green bristles lined the oak door. Inside was a one bedroom apartment with a decent living room and kitchen, decorated with red, green, and white lights and a tall Christmas tree filled with presents. And within, stood a being of unimaginable strength and cuteness.

' _Alright Jaune. You can do this. Just walk in there, look her straight in her adorable blushing face, and ignore her advances and grabby hands reaching for your belt! I, am a man! I will not be taking advantage of!'_

The recent day;s events involving Blake, Weiss, and Yang flew right over his head apparently. Because they had sure taken advantage of him just fine. He was lucky no one said anything about the faded stains over his zipper from his cleaned off load. Didn't want Ruby finding out about that little incident.

Bracing himself, Jaune turned the knob of the door, swinging it open as he stepped through. Not a second later was he suddenly thrown back against the door by a familiar red comet glomping him into a tight hug. Jaune gasped for breath as Ruby's arms flew for his neck and brought him down to her level for a crushing embrace as she laughed happily.

"Jaune! Oh, I've missed you these last few hours! It's not nice to run from you future wife, you know?" she grumbled, her cheeks red as she cutely glared into his wide blue eyes of pain.

"A-Air! I-I need a-air!"

Ruby immediately dropped the blue face Jaune, gasping deeply into her hands as he began to gulp down precious oxygen, "Oh no! My poor waifu is losing his breath at the sight of his love! He needs mouth to mouth resuscitation!"

Ruby nodded her head firmly as she pumped her fist before flinging off her school uniform. Defying logic and physics, the short dark red headed girl had changed into a skimpy nurses uniform with a very short skirt that included a small nurses hat, red stockings and heels. After some months living with the sugar ball that was Ruby, Jaune had learned she had a special ability he liked to dub Anime Magic. Making reality her bitch.

Raising the age old question he's been asking himself since she popped into his life; was his life an anime?

Jaune gasped sharply as she found Ruby drop her bottom onto his groin with her best sultry grin. Which for her came out as an adorable show of pearly white teeth. Giving her love no time to reject her any further, Ruby dove her lips for Jaune's, capturing them in a heat lock of lips.

' _I don't think Ruby knows CPR.'_ Jaune thought dully as he found her small tongue wrapped around his own. Small mewls of pleasure escaped her lips as her hands moved for his hair, tangling her fingers in his blond locks. On instinct his own settled onto her small waist, shutting his eyes as he sucked on her tongue. The action made her inwardly smile and moan in delight.

No matter how much Jaune ran from her advances, his restraint would eventually wane and allow her to strike! It was impossible to resist her when she finally caught him.

Feeling the rising thickness press against her panty-less crotch, Ruby smirked as she drew back from their heated exchange of lips. Good thing she decided to go without her underwear today, didn't even have her bra on her. Because today was the day! The day they would become one and seal their future union. Seeing Jaune dazed after their passionate kiss, Ruby licked her lips as her fingers fell on his belt. It was time they finally sealed the deal.

The red headed woman standing behind the mischievous giggling Ruby with a dark aura around her had something else to say about what the girl was doing. The woman felt her eye twitch before raising her fist up and dropping it on top of Ruby's head.

"Ow!"

Feeling a large bump form on her head, Ruby turned her tearing eyes to the sternly smiling face of her love rival, Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby pouted angrily as Jaune looked up in surprise to see his second best friend standing behind them.

"Pyrrha? What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion as he carefully set the smaller pouting red head off his lap.

"I was invited over by Ruby earlier today to join you all in Christmas dinner seeing as I couldn't make my flight to Mistral today. She didn't want me to be alone today of all days it seems." Pyrrha smiled gently despite the throbbing vein on her forehead.

"Damn my kind nature!" Ruby cursed as she looked away. She just had to let the spirit of the holiday invite her rival to their home.

"She's not the only one she invited over!"

Stepping out of the kitchen connected to the living room, Yang greeted the others with a wave from her mitten hand. She was out of her school uniform and dressed in an orange tank top and black shorts with a pink frilly apron tied around her waist. Quirking a brow, Yang titled her in confusion as she stared at her little sister and her outfit.

"Where did you get a nurses costume and why?"

"Trade secret! Jaune loves these kind of things!"

"Does he?"

Jaune gulped as he felt Yang's eyes fall to his crotch as he stood back up. For the love of god, he didn't know if he could handle any more of her teasing looks or innuendos.

"Hey, Jaune. You wash up for dinner yet? I've started to prep the turkey over here for ya. Don't want any kind of dirt or. . .fluids getting into the food."

There it was. The hidden meaning he was waiting for. Jaune sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." he said as he scratched the back of his head, "Good thing I anticipated we'd have guests. You invite anyone else?" he asked Ruby as she shuffled her feet nervously with a guilty expression.

"Maybe?"

"Weiss and Blake?"

"And Nora, Ren, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald." she chuckled weakly, "Might as well grease our landlord up seeing as we're short a hundred Lien this month."

Well, Jaune couldn't argue with more guests. And buttering Cinder with some food would really help them out. He didn't want to pay her another 'favor' after last months late payment.

Affectionately ruffling Ruby's hair, Jaune smiled, "Can't argue with your thinking. And Christmas is much more fun with more people. Just hope they bring over some food too. I don't have enough to feed eleven people."

"Don't worry, I brought some Xiao Long Homemade Rice and veggie dumplings with me." Yang said as she gave him a thumbs up.

Pyrrha nodded her head, "I also brought some homemade ravioli, mother's special recipe." she smiled. As soon as Ruby had invited her to their Christmas dinner, Pyrrha had immediately went to work on cooking to help out.

Jaune's stomach was already growling, catching a whiff of said food drifting from the kitchen. After a day like today, he could go for a feast.

"And I know the others are each bringing something over too! I think this is going to be the best Christmas we've ever had!" Ruby said giddily as she threw her hands up in a cheer.

Now he really couldn't argue with that. It would be nice to enjoy one of the happiest days of the year with all his friends like this. Reminded him of how he would celebrate the holidays with his big family.

Before Ruby had made her way to his life, Jaune would normally spend this times of the year alone. He never really had much Lien to buy an airship ride to visit his family and was too stubborn to be invited to others celebrations because of pity. He would rather be alone then be pitied on. So having so much people come over to spend the holiday like this filled him with joy. Nothing better then enjoying a nice big old dinner with friends.

"Huh?" Jaune blinked in surprise as he felt something soft fall over his head. Looking up, he found a Santa hat dropped on his head by a giggling Ruby. Only this jolly hat was different, the white fluffy ball at its point was replaced by a small mistletoe dangling in front of his face. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle as all three girl's grinned at him.

His life wasn't normal. It was honestly ridiculous and made him believe he was stuck in some dream. It would explain the situation he was stuck in now; engaged to his childhood friend he had completely forgotten about and caught in some school harem. The blond's high school life had spiraled out of control and left him running to escape an underage girl thirsty for his lips. Made him wonder if he had been cursed since birth.

But honestly, Jaune wouldn't trade his odd new life for the world. He had made a lot of new friends since Ruby had come into his life. Before it had only been Yang. But now he had made bonds that would last him a life time. All because of his fiance's meddling.

Being engaged to Ruby had become less of a problem. The girl was actually worming her way to his heart each day that passed by. Jaune still wasn't sure if he would actually go through with it in the future, but at least he knew that at this point he wouldn't be able to live his life without the always bright smiling girl in it.

Such thoughts of the future were better left for another day. Jaune was still in high school. It was better to enjoy his youth while he still could before making such life changing decisions.

"Well, I might as well get started on the rest of the food. Turkey's not going to stuff itself." Jaune said as he made his way to the kitchen. Yang waggled her brows as she followed after him to help in he cooking.

"You can always stuff me. We can finally finish where we left off, Lover-boy." she whispered huskily.

"If it's not Ruby, then it's you. You two are going to be the end of me."

With Jaune and Yang off to prepare dinner, Ruby and Pyrrha were left to themselves. Sparks flew between them as they glared at another.

"You may be here for Christmas, but that does not mean you'll get in the way of my plan to sleep with my fiance! I will not be denied my right in my own home!" Ruby glared as they butted heads.

Pyrrha scoffed, "As the school's head disciplinary, I will forbid such acts even outside of campus! Besides, I've had my eyes on Jaune since the first day of high school! I will not let such a man slip through my fingers. And why are you wearing such skimpy clothing?" she growled.

Pyrrha had been too nervous to talk to Jaune when she had first met him. She was actually a bit of a celebrity back in Anima for modeling and sports. She had thought leaving Mistral to attend Beacon would help her finally escape her status, but it was all for naught. Everyone saw her as some celebrity and either fawned over her or grew too nervous to talk to her. Except for Jaune. The clueless blond didn't know who she was when they had met. He just saw her as some normal girl he had been partnered with in Gym class. And on that day, his dorky smile had stolen her heart.

But in the two years she had known him, Pyrrha had never spoken more then a few sentences with her crush, never made a move on her feelings. It wasn't until Ruby had shown up that she had begun to gather her strength and make her move. And she'd be damned if the only boy to see her normally escaped her!

Ruby pouted as they both sat down on the couch with crossed arms. Looked like they were only going to get in each others way. Although there was a way to fix that. Ruby wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but it would make things easier.

It was a plan she had come up with Nora one day when Ruby had been talking to her about her situation with Jaune and the few girls she noticed began to take an interest in her fiance. One that would make everyone happy.

Goosebumps ran along Pyrrha's skin as Ruby gave her an odd grin. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey, Pyrrha? Would you like to hear about a way we can both get what we want?"

Something was warning the model to say no. To shake her head and politely turn her down. But curiosity got the better of Pyrrha as she nodded slowly. Making Ruby's grin grow wider and her silver eyes grow mischievous.

"I call it Plan-H."

Back in the kitchen, Jaune felt a sense of trepidation enter his soul as he batted away Yang's sneaky hands from his ass. Why did he feel that his life was only going to get crazier next year?

* * *

 **Engagement Scramble. An erotic harem comedy set in high school! This little story was inspired when my curiousity got the better of me and I started watching an anime called My Wife is the Student Council President. My mind went wild and boom! We got this little number.**

 **This will be my first attempts at lemons. I got a lot to work on, but I got confidence I can make this work. Just got to. . .research as SpookyNooodle said. The story will me mostly comedy and romance, with some action sprinkled in here and there. Don't take it too seriously thought, it's just for fun.**

 **And that does it for the first set of one-shots I had in the making. More will come in the future, but this will be it for now. I plan on publishing two during Multiplayer's break, so let me know which one's are your favorite!**

 **It's twelve and I work tomorrow in the morning. I need sleep. But before that, I'll just let you all know the names of the next set of one-shots to come in the future.**

 **To Be the Very Best. Father's Club. And Hero's Will. A Pokemon Crossover, a Future fic, and a Super Hero's fic.**

 **Now, good night! Or morning. Whatever your time zone is.**

 **Read and Review. It's common courtesy.**

 **NeoShadows fading in and out.**


End file.
